Unexpected Mother
by Sampsonknight
Summary: After a freak accident in Donnie's Lab, April finds her life turned upside down, with an unnatural pregnancy. April become a mother of the use to be known ninja turtles, she experience life as a mother. With Letterhead's help, both try to raise the young turtles that have no memories of their past. (AU TMNT characters based on 2003- April is 24 and the turtles were 19)
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 1**

* * *

The lair laid in silence, cold and damp in the early morning.

April promising to show up, to see what Donnie wanted to show her, she rushed across the lair towards the lab doors.

Shivering, she held her sweater tighter against herself, she knew that the turtles were resilient towards the cold, odd as it was; this was a bit too chilly.

Reaching the door, within she could hear the chattering of the guys talking and laughing, by the sounds of it, all of them were up, which was unusual for Raph and Mikey, for April knew all to well they weren't the early risers.

Turning the handle she opened the door, there inside all the lights were on, blinding a bit at first, considering the rest of the lair was dark, she blinked, letting her eyes adjust.

"April!" Mikey said excitedly going towards her giving her a hug.

"Morning Mikey, so what is so important that all of you are up so early and dared to take me away from my beauty sleep," April kid with a smile.

"Tell me about it. I think I am starting to get bags under my eyes," Mikey pointed to his face.

With a swift swipe, Raph cuffed Mikey in the back of the head, "Shut up you idiot."

In defense Mikey cringe protecting his head for the next line of assaults from Raph, "Oww come on Raph, fuck off," Mikey rubbed his head, he hated when Raph was so aggressive towards him, he was only joking around.

"Ok, ok you two, stop it… Sorry April, if you want to know what's up, ask Donnie, for he won't even tell us," Leo apologized to April, narrowing his eyes at Raph and Mikey, with a smile April shook her head, she was use to them all by now.

Knowing these teenage turtles for three years, she wasn't surprised by their behavior or the things they get into, they were her friends and she owed them her life all those years ago.

With a chuckle April passed the two brothers that growled at each other, placing her hand on Leo's shoulder, "Don't worry about it Leo, you never have to apologize for their behavior. Besides, who can go through a day without Mikey pissing off Raph, one form or another and then have them start bickering like a couple of old couples."

Trying to keep a straight face, Leo tried not to laugh, not many things made the older turtle laugh, yet April just had that charm that even he couldn't hold back his own giggles, was it the way that she said it or was it just because it came out of her, even Leo didn't know.

"Oh come on April, we do not sound like that!" Raph huffed crossing his arms, glaring at Leo for daring to laugh.

Watching the brothers, the air became thick, it was obvious a real fight was going to start, realizing she might have been the instigator on this one, April stepped in fast, she didn't wanted them to start fighting.

"So where is Donnie?" April blurred out quickly making all eyes on her, as the brothers forgot about their quarrel.

"In the back, I believe," Leo answered going towards the couch in the corner of the lab to sit down.

Looking over towards the archway that branched into the other side of the lab that Donnie normally did his experiments, or worked on his inventions that need much room, April contemplated if she should stay with the guys or head over to see Donnie.

"Shove over," Raph yawned pushing Leo over on the couch so he could sit down.

"If it's all fine with you guys, I'm going to check on Donnie," April told them as she headed towards the back, no protest came from the brothers as she peeked around the corner.

There at the far side of the room was Donnie, engulfed into whatever he was working on.

Approaching him, she made sure he knew of her presence, she didn't want to startle him, who knows if he was working on; it could be a delicate procedure.

"Ah, hello April," Donnie greeted her without taking his eye off his work, "I am almost done."

Making her way to the work bench, April looked at the odd egg that was decorated with fine details of gold leaves and sparkling flowers, it was breath taking, where did Donnie find it?

Knowing the genius, he was indeed a great inventor and much more, but this egg, the work on it, wasn't something up Donnie's alley.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Donnie looked over his shoulder, smiling at her sweetly.

"Yeah, it is Donnie, how did you require it?" April slowly moved her hand over towards the egg, then looked at Donnie for permission to touch it.

Nodding, giving her the ok, April felt the fine details, they were smooth to the touch, the egg itself was lukewarm.

"I found it on the last exploration that my brothers and I went on, a week ago, under the city in some caves we stumbled upon," Donnie explained as he wrote into his journal.

"Really, wow… Donnie, why is it so warm?" April asked, still feeling the surface of the egg.

Puzzled Donnie looked up from his book, "Warm? What do you mean, its room temperature, and it's not even that warm in here consider the air conditioner is on the fritz again."

"Well feel it... Ouch!" pulling her hand away quickly, April by instinct placed her finger into her mouth, a taste of blood touched her tongue, did she cut herself, on what, the egg is smooth with no sharp edges that she noticed.

"April what happened?" Donnie took her hand, examining her finger, there was blood on it, oozing out a small puncher wound, taking a rag Donnie wrapped it up.

"I think I cut myself on the egg," April watched Donnie take care of her finger with much care.

Done, Donnie looked up at her in wonder, then towards the egg, looking it over, "How is that possible, there is nothing sharp, and I can't see any blood…"

With a shrug, April shook her head, she was as baffled as he was, if it wasn't for her finger still bleeding, she would have written off the incident as an act of imagination.

"Weird…" Donnie grabbed some equipment to do some tests on the egg.

Knowing Donnie needed room to work, April backed up letting Donnie do his thing as he muttered under his breath.

A bit irritated on the fact he wouldn't say what was so interesting, April broke into Donnie's train of thought, "Donnie what's going on?"

Being reminded that she was still there, Donnie jumped a bit startled and embarrassed that he actually forgot she was beside him.

With a cough, Donnie cleared his throat, "Sorry April, it's the egg."

Narrowing her eyes, like she didn't already known it had to do with the egg, she crossed her arms, "Really now, I wouldn't have guessed," she spat sarcastically.

"Umm… Sorry, what I meant is, your right. The temperature has raised inside the egg and it is giving an odd electric pulse. That I can't even pinpoint its origins, or how it is even possible," overly baffled Donnie just shook his head, double checking the reading that made no sense at all.

"Do you think it has to do with me touching it or on the fact it bit me?" April became weary, looking at the egg, something about it suddenly made her feel uneasy, and truthfully she started to feel a bit woozy.

"Maybe, maybe not, I won't be able to tell until… April are you ok?" Donnie grabbed her just before she fell to the ground, she started to sweat, and her skin was hot to the touch.

April felt like her body was on fire, her throat felt dry, preventing her from saying anything to Donnie, who in turn was panicking calling for his brothers for aid.

The room started to spin as the brothers bandanas started to merge, color swirled, orange, blue, red, purple.

She could feel them trying to help her, calling her name, trying to keep her focus as the room started to darken.

Then everything went black, but not before a horrifying screams echo in her head that rattle her to the core.

"Miss O'Neil, Miss O'Neil, wake up, Miss O'Neil," a rough, familiar voice rang in the darkness that swirled around her, the darkness only pushed her down, it was heavy, strong, all she wanted was to scream out, but nothing came out.

"Miss O'Neil please wake up!" the voice bagged her, slowly opening her eyes, something green was in her view, blurred at first, slowly the image of a large alligator with the kindest eyes, staring at her worried.

"Leatherhead?" April finally got out, confused on why he was there, as she wondered where she was.

As the room of Donnie's lab came to focus April jump to her feet, so quickly that she fell over, but luckily for her Leatherhead caught her.

"Easy now, Miss O'Neil, I do believe it is for the best you don't overexert yourself," he told her calmly directing her to a stool to sit on.

Shaking her head, April desperately tried to recall back her memories of what went on before Leatherhead came into the picture.

"Leatherhead what is going on?"

The alligator only shrugged uncertain himself, "I was hoping you would tell me. Donnie inquired me for my presents this morning to reveal some findings of his. Unfortunately, not being punctual as I wish I could be, I lost time once again and was late. Then when I have arrived, you were the only one here, on the ground unconscious."

Leatherhead looked at her eyes, he was determining if she had a concussion, all he knew she passed out and hit her head on the fall.

Patting his hand, April gave him a sweet smile to assure him she was fine, "You said I was alone? What… they…"

Confused April looked around quickly, then she noticed it, the egg that was on Donnie's workbench, it was shattered into pieces.

Shaking, April grabbed a piece looking at it, what happened, as the flashes of her memories came back to her, the last thing she remembered was that she felt ill and passing out and the guys were around her.

"Miss O'Neil?" Leatherhead tilted his head wondering what was the significance of the egg.

Jumping off the stool April started to panic, deep down she felt something was really wrong.

As her foot hit the ground, she felt something press between her toes, looking down her heart leaped into her throat.

There under her foot was a perfect pile of dust, in her horror she noticed it wasn't the only one, there was four of them all together, her world started to spin out of control, as her stomach twist and turned.

The dirt piles, they couldn't be… could they!

(Three weeks later)

The sun beat down on April, as she ignored its scorching heat, she didn't care as she took a sip from her coffee cup.

Three weeks have passed, three weeks ago, she had the best friends anyone could ask for, friends she could rely on, friend she loved and cared so deeply, friends she called her family.

Now she was alone, lost, and depress of their passing, what happened that day should have never happened.

Still uncertain on how or why, she only knew it had to do with the egg that Donnie found.

Foolish turtle, always studying thing he shouldn't dare to touch, why did he even bring it home?

That egg somehow killed her friends, all the remained of them was piles of dust, that Leatherhead, with a sadden heart confirmed it was them.

Why did she survive, what happened, why did this have to HAPPEN!

Slamming her fist against the table, tears started to form, ignoring the stares of the other people sitting at the tables of the outdoor café, April didn't care what they think of her, she was too engulfed in her own pains to give a damn.

"Miss, are you ok," one of the young workers nervously asked, glaring up at him, she noticed he was uneasy, softening her face, April gave a fake smile.

"Yes, sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you or your customers…" April apologized, feeling a bit ashamed of her behavior.

Shaking his head, he smiled back to her, "It's ok miss, here I want you to have this, maybe it will cheer you up?" the young man placed a chocolate cookie that was on a plate in front of her.

Looking at it, April viewed up at the young man quickly, "Thanks… how much do I…"

With a small chuckle the man smiled, "It's on the house miss, you always give me a great tip every time you come in… and I have noticed you have been blue lately, so I thought, maybe this will cheer you up, even if it is for a moment."

April almost started to cry as the young man's smile reminded her of Mikey, even what he did would be a Mikey thing, nodding, she smiled at him for real, "Thank you, I appreciate your kindness."

Blushing the young man's smile widen, "No thanks needed your smile is enough, miss. You are the type of person that has the smile that make others around you feel happy. I couldn't take it anymore, seeing you so sad."

With that the young man rushed into the café as he realized he had all eyes on him, even a couple old ladies gave the 'ahh' and 'how cute was that'.

Sighing, she ignored once again the eyes that made their way back to her, taking a bite of the cookie it did make her feel a bit better, even if it was for a moment.

Finishing her coffee, April decided that she was best to get home, her stomach was turning again, no doubt by the stress that she has been in.

As she got to her feet, she felt a sudden heat wave come over her, as her body started to tremble out of her control, grabbing the edge of the table she tried to keep her balance.

Her legs wobbled losing strength, getting weaker by the moment; everything started to spin out of control as she desperately tried to keep herself from falling over.

"Miss!" was the last words she heard as she passed out.

Bright lights flashed before her, as voices came in and out fading in the background.

What was going on, why did she feel she was moving?

Confused April tried to say something yet nothing came out, she tried to move, but her body didn't respond, stuck she only could watch this acid trip continue.

When she thought the world was nothing more than bright lights and disembodied voices, her hearing and eyesight suddenly cleared up.

Looking around uncertain, April came aware she was in some hospital room, she thinks it was, she wasn't really sure, but it would fit considering she did pass out at the café.

"Ah your awake miss… Miss O'Neil," a man in a white hospital coat came up to her bedside, looking into her eyes then checking her over.

"What happened?" April asked as she attempted to get up, stopping her, the doctor shook his head.

"I won't do that just yet, you hit your head when you fainted. Yet you seemed not to have a concussion," the doctor went to the side of the bed, picking up a cup of water passing it to April.

Taking a drink, April wasn't sure why she fainted, "Ok, so I did faint, why?"

"Simple my dear, someone pregnant like yourself should be drinking more clear liquids…"

"PREGNATE!" April screeched in shock, her heart raced as she looked at the doctor wildly in disbelief.

"There must be a mistake doctor, I am not pregnant," April voice trembled at the mere thought, it had to be a mistake, she wasn't even active, to even make this a possibility amongst other things.

A bit startled by her reaction the doctor looked at her then her charts again leaving the room, then a nurse came in taking a blood sample from her.

Sitting there that felt like hours, April felt nervous as she fidgeted at her gown, wishing she knew where her clothes were, she didn't like this or the fact the doctor was accusing her of being pregnant.

Entering the room again the doctor had her charts, "Miss O'Neil we just did another blood test and it shows you are pregnant."

White, April felt speechless, unable to say a word; the doctor sighed, knowing all to well his words were just that, words to her that had real meaning.

"Miss O'Neil on the fact you didn't know you were pregnant. I have set up an ultrasound, which a nurse will come for you momentarily. I know this must be a big shock to you, but the test doesn't lie. Please I ask you just to calm down. Is there anyone you want us to call, for your charts have no next of kin or any contacts we can call to tell them you're here."

Shaking her head, April slumped into the bed, she was too much in shock, she knew the blood tests were the most accurate way to tell if someone w pregnant and it saying she was twice meant…

With a gulp she shut her eyes as questions thrashed around in her head, how was this possible, how can she be pregnant, this was impossible…

"Miss O'Neil?" A friendly female voice came beside her, opening her eyes April noticed the blond lady with a wheelchair in front of her.

"Miss O'Neil I will be escorting you to the ultrasound room, please I need you to sit in the chair," the lady gave April a hand into the wheelchair.

Still not responding April didn't resist, staring forward, this was the moment of truth, if the ultrasound picks something up, then she is pregnant.

Patiently, as she could, April waited in the hallway sitting in the wheelchair.

It wasn't easy as she became eager to find out what was going on and the waiting was chipping away what little patience she had left.

She wanted to scream and hide her head and forget this ever happened; it had to be a mistake or some stupid pathetic joke.

Irritated, she tapped her finger, could this take any longer?

"Are you Miss O'Neil?" a woman came from the room walking towards her.

"Yes, I am," April answered nervously as she realized she was going to go in to see the truth first hand.

Noticing the uneasiness in April, the lady smiled sweetly talking to April with a calm voice, "Your first one? Most mothers to be, are nervous at first, I promise it doesn't hurt and will not harm your child."

Feeling like all the blood leaving her face, April only nodded, as the woman wheeled her into the room shutting the door.

"Now, Miss O'Neil if I can get you to lie down, I will put this cold gel on your stomach," the woman instructed taking a tube of clear gel.

Doing what she was told, April laid down on her back onto the bed.

Lifting the gown up the woman placed a towel across April's legs to cover her panties.

April cringed as the cold gel touch her stomach, the lady wasn't kidding about it feeling cold, as she watched the woman make a pool on her stomach, then put away the gel.

"Ok, now I will be taking this and press it against your stomach, please don't be alarmed, I will be pressing hard in spots to get a proper reading, but it will not hurt the child. As well, when I get a proper image, I will have the monitor in front of you to show you what I see."

Pressing the probe against April's belly spreading the gel around, April stayed still taking shallow breaths as she could hear the ultrasound make some weird whooshing sounds.

"That sound is the child's heart beat, it's quite strong," the woman told April, as April wanted to puke or have someone pinch her, this has to be a dream or nightmare, either one she just wanted it to end.

"Umm…." out of no were the woman became nervous, looking over to her April saw it was more than just being nervous, she looked downright terrified.

Slowly getting up trying not to make eye contact with her, the woman excused herself, stating that she needed to get someone, for the machine wasn't working correctly.

April watched her leave, she knew the woman was bull shiting, what did she see that would make her so fearful?

Not wanting to wait and the overwhelming feelings of that she might want to leave soon, April grabbed the machine pulling it towards her as she put the probe onto her stomach, directing it towards the area the woman stopped.

What she saw took her breath away as her nightmare entered the twilight zone.

On the monitor were four distinct ovals, inside the ovals look like some type of alien, but it was the ovals that scared April the most.

She didn't know much about ultrasounds, yet the one thing she did know was that the fetuses isn't surrounded by… by… are they eggs?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 2**

* * *

Barefooted and only wearing a stupid hospital gown, April didn't dare to go home as she rushed down the long winding tunnels of the sewers.

After her shocking discovery that she was pregnant, not just pregnant, but she had what appeared to be four eggs growing in her uterus.

She didn't know what to do, other then go to the one and only person she knew that can help her, Leatherhead.

Leatherhead being on the same level of genius to Donnie, he would be the only one that could give her the answers she needed, as well him being a mutant, she felt safe with him knowing what her condition was.

Lungs burning she didn't stop, she couldn't, she feared who might have found out about her and her unnatural pregnancy.

The guys had many enemies; any number of them would take this as a chance to grab her, just to figure out why she had four eggs within her.

Turning the corner, April fell back as she crashed into something big, her nose stinging by the impact, looking up, she noticed it was Leatherhead who seemed confused of her being there.

"Miss O'Neil?" looking at her gown, then at her face, he could tell something was definitely wrong.

"Leatherhead…" April only could get out as she started to sob uncontrollably.

Leaning down he helped her up to her feet, noticing her feet was bleeding, no doubt she stepped onto something sharp, he gently picked her up, ignoring her protests, indicating to her she was injured and just let him do this.

Bringing her to a rundown subway station that Leatherhead made into his lab and called home, he gently placed her onto a bed going for his med kit to take care of her wounds.

Figuring it was best to wait for her to calm down before asking her questions, Leatherhead remained quiet as he cleaned her feet then wrapped them up.

When he was finish, April seemed a bit more at ease, sitting on the ground in front of her, he waited for her to tell him what was going on, and why she was wearing a hospital gown.

Taking a deep breath, holding her tears, April slowly told him that she was in the hospital for she passed out and what the doctor told her.

"You're pregnant? Not sure why that would make you leave the hospital and look for me."

"Because I shouldn't be, I can't be, I can't get pregnant…" April trailed off; it was true her reproduction system was damaged at birth making it impossible for her to get pregnant.

Quite Leatherhead looked at her, he understood now to a point, then next part did take him off guard.

"The ultrasound revealed four fetuses that look like they were surrounded by some oval…"

The alligator stared, as his green skin turned white, if that was even possible.

"What!?" all Leatherhead could say to that as he jumped to his feet scrambling through his boxes.

Moments later, Leatherhead had a device similar to an ultrasound, "Miss O'Neil if I may, can I take a look for myself?"

Nodding April laid down, "Please do, I don't know what to think, and I need someone I trust to tell me, I am not going crazy…"

With a sigh Leatherhead looked at her, "Don't worry Miss O'Neil your not crazy or I would ever think you would be. I trust you, but I need to get more information to figure this out for you."

Placing the probe on her stomach, April closed her eyes, as she could hear Leatherhead gasp and mumbled to himself.

He stared at the image and played with the volume as the babies' hearts beat in rhythm.

She now knew this was real, this was happening, but how or why, yet the better question what are they?

* * *

Laying there April was on her side, staring at the floor, as Leatherhead was busy with some samples he got from her putting the pieces together.

She wanted to get out of the gown and put some real clothes on, but that would entitle her in either going home, which was a bad idea for many reasons; the other was to go to the lair.

That option was the worse, she hasn't been there since what happened to the guys and she didn't dare to enter that place, it held too many painful memories of good times.

It being unoccupied for their sensei pass away before she ever met the turtles, no one lived there anymore, and it would feel awkward stepping into that place again.

"Miss O'Neil this will take a while, why don't you go get yourself something to eat, you look pale and I worry your not taking in the right amount of nutrients you should be."

Looking up at him, she didn't feel like eating or anything, as she just closed her eyes, "I'm fine Leatherhead; I will just take a nap. I'm beat anyways."

Sighing, he didn't argue with her, focusing back onto the task at hand.

* * *

"Miss O'Neil," a hand gently shook her as she opened her eyes looking up towards Leatherhead.

Yawning April rubbed her eyes, "Yes… how long was I sleeping?"

"Around four hours, that doesn't matter. I have made a discovery that you must know," there was a hint of excitement in his voice.

Tilting her head, for the life of her, she couldn't see what he would find so amusing of this situation, but this was Leatherhead, he got excited on things that Donnie would.

Slowly getting up, she walked over towards his desk as he offered her his chair, sitting down April saw a screen in front of her that had what look like four different diagrams of DNA.

Confused, she looked at it, then him, she felt like she was in science class again and she sucked at science.

"First, I will show you my results on what you saw on the screen," when he said that the screen showed the ultrasound, "They are indeed eggs as you predicted, what is growing in the eggs is the interesting part."

Narrowing her eyes at him she took a big breath, "I don't find it interesting at all, having four eggs with some alien looking fetuses, growing inside me."

"Actually, they are not aliens at all, they are turtles, well mutants to be precise," Leatherhead corrected her.

April jaw dropped as her head flashed back over to the monitor, turtles, mutant turtles were growing inside her!

Feeling a bit faint, April closed her eyes counting back from ten to calm her nerves.

"April are you ok, can I continue?"

With a nod April opened her eyes again, she can do this, taking that as a sign Leatherhead continued on, "After figuring this out I did a DNA test on them, regardless they are still in their early stages, I l have earned more about their DNA… Miss O'Neil it's them!"

Confused April looked at Leatherhead uncertain what he meant by 'them'.

Going over to some vials of dust, April throat became dry as memories of that day haunted her again.

"I know I told you this is what was left of them, but there was something off, only parts of their DNA was visible. Yet when I tested the DNA of your turtles in you, they were a perfect match to the guys; they only didn't have the DNA that was left behind with the dust."

Shaking her head April got to her feet as she tried to process what Leatherhead just told her, if she heard him right, he thinks that the guys are somehow, what being reborn in her womb?

"…"

"Miss O'Neil calm down please, it makes perfect sense, I tested the theory. What I figured happened was that the egg Donnie had, was some artifact that cheated death, it was called new beginnings, that's what Donnie wrote of it. When you touched the egg and being a woman, it must recognized you as a perfect host to pregnant you with anyone that also had contact with the egg and you. When the guys went to your aid, everything of themselves reverted back to a fetus and went into your body. Everything that they didn't need turned into ash, that included their original bodies and DNA they didn't need anymore."

The room spinning again, April took a couple steps back, "Miss O'Neil, the DNA they didn't need was from their original mother, for they took yours in replacement."

Feeling sick, April wanted to puke; this was too much, this was too surreal.

Was Leatherhead even listening to what he is saying?

"Your saying not only I am caring the guys so they can be reborn, but I am now blood related to them! I became their biological mother!" April said a bit more forcefully than she intended.

"I know it sounds crazy, but all the facts point to it, they didn't die, they just took another path in life."

"No… no… no…" tears ran down her face as everything weighed heavy on her shoulders, this wasn't happening, it's not possible.

"Miss O'Neil please calm down, this isn't good for you or the babies," Leatherhead attempted to soothe her, only to fail as her eyes widen in fear running away.

"Oh dear, this isn't good," Leatherhead shook his head, feeling out of his element.

* * *

"This isn't happening, this can't, why! WHY!" confused, still in shock, April didn't know where she was going, nor did she care.

She wasn't actually running away from Leatherhead, only from his theory that oddly deep down she knew it was true.

As crazy as it was, she knew, she knew this ever since she saw the ultrasound at the hospital, but she wouldn't dare admit it.

She hasn't admitted it, since that day three weeks ago, the feeling that they were there beside her, she thought she was going through grief, denying the feeling that only drove her mad.

What now, what happens from here? Does she lay them and what, they hatch and grow up normal, or fast like this never happened?

No, it did happen, they shared her DNA she was their mother… mother…

Tears burned her eyes as her sight blurred; she wanted to run forever, never stopping, never to face the hard truth.

Suddenly she noticed when she finally stopped, she was in the center of the lair, how did she get there…

With a sigh, she had to face this place sometime, looking at the couch that cried for someone to sit in it again, April slowly moved towards it flopping into its worn out cushions that still held much comfort.

Laying her head against the throw pillows she stared at the TV set that Donnie set up.

"Miss O'Neil? I figured you would come here," Leatherhead came around the couch looking at her sympathetically, trying to find the words, fearing to say the wrong thing.

"Are you truly positive that your theory is accurate?" April asked him trying not to cry.

Sitting down away from the couch, he nodded, "Yes, I test it over and over, and the results are the same. Miss O'Neil your pregnant with the guys and I don't know what this means or what will happen. All I can do, is go through Donnie's notes and do some digging myself… Sorry I have nothing more…"

Silent, she closed her eyes, "Leatherhead I'm scared… I'm afraid what's going to happen, what if they don't know who they use to be, then I would have to… I'm not ready for such a responsibility…"

A thud came in front of her accompanied by a vibration that shook the couch, reopening her eyes, Leatherhead sat in front of the couch, leaning against it, "Well, remember you're not alone… I don't know how much help I would be… But I will assist as much as I can, if that means anything…"

Smiling at him sweetly, April placed her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Leatherhead you're a good friend."


	3. Chapter 3

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 3**

* * *

It was time!

April slapped on the gloves, narrowing her eyes, as she took a breath; this was going to be the biggest achievement in her life.

Placing the mask over her mouth, she moved forward, first stop Mikey's room.

Standing at the door, she gulped breathing through her mouth; she knew she had to do this, there was no way she was going to keep living in the lair as some odd foul smells keep seeping out of the once own room of Michelangelo.

This was going to be a big job and quite a feat if she does somehow manage to finish it, she knew she could do it.

Figuring this was for the best, and she was only been there for two weeks now, the lair needed to be cleaned up, maybe it was her mother instincts kicking into nesting the place, either way she was going to do it.

She wasn't going to throw things out, unless it was dead and growing, she figured it was best to clean the guy's rooms, organize them, so when they are born again, and whatever happens, they have a room to go to.

Regretting doing Mikey's room first, which was a mess that took her over four hours to clean and seeing thing she never thought was possible to grow on months old pizza, she panted leaning against the railing outside the room, that overlooked the lair.

"That was just plain wrong…" breathing heavily, she made her way down towards the kitchen, opening the fridge, which she cleaned the first day she technically moved in.

Being pregnant with four turtles, and the fact she felt really uncomfortable being on the surface, even in her own apartment, the lair was the next place she called home.

"Huh, I really need to do some shopping… Maybe I should go ask Leatherhead if he needs me to pick up anything for him," grabbing a bottle of water, April took a drink before heading towards the bathroom to take a shower to clean up.

She swore things were crawling across her skin as the memories of Mikey's room gave her the shivers.

Being a bit optimistic, April hope when she gets to the other three rooms they wouldn't be so disturbing.

Figuring Raph and Leo will be the easier ones, Donnie's room, she feared it the most, not on the fact she thought he would have things growing… no it was all the little things.

She has been in Donnie's room on a couple occasions, his room was somewhat neat, in its chaotic way, very cluttered with books, parts and inventions.

April did wonder if it was for the best, to pack up most of his things and place it in the lab for now, so they are safe.

With a sigh, shaking her head, she knew at this moment it didn't matter, until she knew how this was going to work, she was best just to tidy up for now.

Turning on the shower, April went under it letting the warm water massage her skin, it felt good, leaning against the wall April shut her eyes.

Slowly she placed her hand on her belly, feeling it, now she had a bump, if she worn tight clothes, it was obvious she was pregnant.

Rubbing her stomach it made her feel better, she didn't know why, maybe it was a reminder that they were their, that she wasn't really alone.

* * *

Ready and clean, she left the lair into the sewer towards Leatherhead's place which luckily was only was a five minute walk, that was the nice part living in the lair, he wasn't far and easy to get to.

She felt more at ease in knowing if she needed help or even someone to talk to he was around the corner.

With no one around anymore, she felt a bit lonely, in truth, she knew he was too, he had only the guys as well.

Arriving at his place, April went inside, knocking at the entrance to his lab, what she could see Leatherhead was working.

Appearing up from his work, he had a smile when he noticed it was her, though who else would it be?

"Miss O'Neil, What brings you over?" Leatherhead stopped what he was doing.

"Nothing much, I was going to do some grocery shopping and was wondering if you needed anything."

Placing his hand on his face, Leatherhead thought on it, "I know I do, I believe I did make a list out of habit," slowly Leatherhead eyes became distant and sad.

Looking at him, April knew why, if she was correct, in the past Leatherhead would make a list and gave it to Mikey, from there Mikey would have given it to her, she normally did their shopping for it was convenient and easier for them.

"If you can give that list to me, I will go get the things you need. I use to do it all the time."

Looking up surprised Leatherhead never considered she use to do the shopping, "Really, I didn't realize, you were the one that did the shopping for them all this time."

"Yeah, it wasn't a big deal. I usually made sure to get things that they needed, even if it wasn't on their list. Let's just say those guys sometimes forgot the necessities," April chuckled, recalling some of the past lists, that she only could sighed and shake her head when she read them over.

The guys, she figured it was mostly Mikey, had more junk than real food, like fruit and vegetables, after finding out what each brother like, April made sure to add it in the grocery shopping.

In truth, she even knew what Leatherhead like, yet she wouldn't admit that to him.

"Well then," Leatherhead ruffled through his notes and books for the piece of paper, then passed it to April, "I appreciate you for doing this, if you can't get everything its fine, please don't go out of your way…"

Smiling April took the list looking it over, she wasn't surprised that his list was well organized and had everything it should have on it, "No worries Leatherhead, I know I can get all this in one place."

Nodding Leatherhead look a bit worried, tilting her head she didn't know what was on his mind.

"Is everything ok Leatherhead?" April asked, trying to read him.

Rubbing his arm Leatherhead looked away, "I think it is for the best, you don't be too long up on the surface…"

Is that what is bothering him, April understood, on the surface anything happens, especially in the day, he can't just show up and help her if she gets into trouble.

It was still uncertain if any of the turtle's enemies know that she is pregnant, unfortunately for her having an ultrasound at the hospital, it was on record, who knows if anyone got their hands on it.

The worse was the guys disappearing without a word, being around a month now, there must be some tension going on, or question on where they went.

Taking in a breath April smiled sweetly, "I will be fine, don't worry, I don't plan to be up there too long. I will be taking one of the cars in the garage, which the guys used when they didn't want to be noticed. As well, I will have a shell cell on me."

A bit relieved, Leatherhead nodded, making sure his shell cell was in arms length, worse comes to shove, if it makes him feel better he could always check to see where she was, not like she cared of him checking on her.

List in her pocket, she started towards the exit when Leatherhead came up to her and gently grabbed her arm.

"Miss O'Neil I almost forgot," he put another piece of paper in her hand.

Baffled April looked at the list, "Are these vitamins?"

Leatherhead nodded, "Yes, you should get yourself these exact ones; they will help you and the babies. I know it seems a lot, but compare to normal mothers, your body and theirs, need a bit more, you must have notice that you have been tired lately."

"Yeah, wow that is a lot though…"

"Yes, it seems that way, but I did double check my results, I tested to see what you needed and after researching as much I could on human pregnancy this is what I came up with."

April looked up at him; did Leatherhead go out of his way to learn more about pregnancy just for her?

Shifting his feet under her curious stares, he looked away, "It shouldn't be surprising that I did, for I am the only one that can look after you, making sure your pregnancy goes smoothly. So in turn I had to find out as much as I could, even then as your quite aware this isn't a normal pregnancy. So I had to learn more by the samples you gave me and observing you."

Surprised, Leatherhead could feel his face redden, he never done that before.

"Thank you," April blushed, "There has been one thing on my mind… I was wondering how is it that I can carry them? I mean I'm human, yet I'm not having issues carrying mutant turtle eggs."

Fighting his redden face Leatherhead took a big breath before facing her again, "That is an interesting question and one I have an answer, sort of. What I can tell the egg of beginnings somehow alter you so you can carry them."

April's throat tightened, making her voice tremble, "Am I still human?"

Noticing she was starting to panic, Leatherhead knelt down to her level, placing his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, then made sure he was in eye contact with her before speaking.

"Miss O'Neil all the tests show you're still human, but that said they are also saying there is no way your body could be supporting them. What I believe is that the egg did something to you on a level that even I'm not aware of its existence, nor do I truly understand how to figure out what it is… So my personal belief you're still human without a doubt, there is just thing surrounding this that I will not be able to find true answers for you, but please don't let it scare you, your healthy, they are healthy."

Taking a couple deep breaths April stop herself from having a panic attack, he was right, she was healthy and so were they, that is what counted, if all tests pointed her still being human then why question it or prove it wrong.

"Sorry, Leatherhead, I didn't mean to act like that…"

Smiling sweetly he lightly patted her shoulder, "Don't threat Miss O'Neil, I understand, and also understand this is a lot for you, it would be on anyone, you're stronger than most I must have to admit."

Taking that as a compliment she nodded with a smile, "Well then I should go before it gets dark, I really don't want to be up there at night."

After April left, Leatherhead went back to his work, still a bit worried of her safety, he opened the shell cell placing it in eye view so he can keep track of her movements, deep down it made him a bit more at ease in doing so.

* * *

Driving down the street, April made her way to the grocery store that wasn't far from the lair, but first she wanted to make one stop at a fresh food store that she like when it came to picking up fresh fruit and vegetables.

Pulling in the parking lot, April killed the transmission, before she got out of the car heading into the store.

The smell of clean fresh food invaded her nostrils as she made a step into the store.

Her stomach grumbled right away, ignoring it, she knew she had a snack before leaving so she shouldn't be that hungry.

Heading down the aisle, she placed in her cart what she needed, double checking Leatherheads list she made sure to pick up what he wanted.

Finish, but not before picking up an extra batch of plums that she was starting to crave for, she made her way to the check out.

Being later in the evening the place was quiet and there weren't many customers making the line up short.

Placing her purchase on the belt, she looked at the magazines in front of her, she never understood how anyone could read them.

"Demon!" a shriek came somewhere near the exit of the building, that wasn't too far from where April was.

A bit startled by the tone and terror in the one that shouted, April looked over to see what all the commotion was about.

There stood an elderly woman, her face was white as a ghost, she had her shaking hands holding a cane pointing it, what made April uneasy was it seemed like the old lady was pointing the cane at her.

Ignoring it, she turned around giving the cashier a look to hurry up and do his job.

With a shake of the head the casher snapped out of it ringing up Aprils order.

"They are not human, you heathen!" the woman spat again, louder than before, April only looked over in her corner of her eye, she didn't feel like turning around.

Once again the woman was still pointing her cane at her, a bit disturbed April made sure the cashier to hurry up, she wanted to leave, regardless that the old woman was obviously nuts, she made April feel uneasy.

"You bastard Mother, your babies are not human! They are monsters I tell you! Freaks of nature like yourself," the woman wailed shaking her cane, glaring at April like she was nothing more than the devil herself.

April could feel her hands shake, she knew deep down, the woman was talking about her, for the only two people that was there, was her and the cashier, and the cashier was most definitely not pregnant.

The worse was to come, as April gave the cashier the amount she owed.

"All four of them are nothing more than a curse, someone should end their existence, you harpy should be burn for your sins!" the woman screamed, making all costumers that were in the store, mutter among themselves.

Even the store manager went up to the woman trying to calm her down, telling her if she didn't stop she would have to leave.

Grabbing her groceries April didn't make eye contact to the old woman as she left the store, but she could feel the cold stare of the elderly woman, and…

April didn't want to admit it, but when she passed the woman she spit on April, she tried her hardest to ignore it all, as she rushed to her car throwing the groceries in the back seat.

In the car with the doors lock, April hands shook violently, as she attempted to turn it on.

"Damn it…" she sobbed as she missed and took another shot putting the key in; frustrated she threw the keys at the passenger seat.

Slamming her hands on the wheel, she started to cry, she didn't want the old woman's words get to her this much, but they did, they hit her so hard it made her head spin.

Placing her head on the steering wheel she couldn't stop her sobs, what she said about them was bothering her the most, unsure how the old woman could know, it didn't matter, what she said about them did.

Rubbing her belly April clenched her teeth, "They are not monsters… they are kind, caring, they have more humanity them most humans… my babies aren't freaks…"

April paused as she realized what she said, did she really just call them her babies, not the guys, not turtles, but her babies…

Looking down, April thought on it, she did say that and she felt that way too, odd as the situation was she really did feel that connection to them.

Taking a big breath April sat back, closing her eyes, this whole thing was so out of control, rubbing her belly she sighed, almost laughing.

To think all this time they protected her, this was the first time she was protecting them.

Smiling, April nerves finally calm down, grabbing the keys she turned on the car, she didn't want to stick around for that old lady to come up to her car and start harassing her again.

April feared she would snap and well, she didn't go there, she just drove out of the parking lot, before that thought took form.


	4. Chapter 4

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 4**

* * *

Leatherhead sighed, as once again April fidgeted, "Please Miss. O'Neil, you must remain still; I can't get a reading if you keep moving."

Not making a sound, April, tried to lay there as still as possible, yet every time Leatherhead put pressure onto her stomach with the probe for the ultrasound, the pressure became painful making her jerk.

She didn't make a peep, although deep down she really wanted to scream or whimper, but if she did that, he would notice, and think he was actually hurting her.

In truth, he wasn't, he was being very gentle, it was… well it was her fault this was happening.

Moving again, Leatherhead stopped, placing the probe down, shaking his head, for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why she was so antsy.

"Miss. O'Neil is there something wrong?" Leatherhead asked, trying to cover up his frustration.

Embarrassed she looked away, eyeing her Leatherhead went around the bed to be into her view again, she wasn't going to hide this, she knew better than to hide anything from him, for if there was something wrong he needed to know right away.

Months ago, Leatherhead made her promise to tell him if there was something bothering her, or she felt off about her pregnancy, he didn't want to take any risks, and being stubborn wouldn't do her any good or the babies.

"Miss. O'Neil?" Leatherhead crossed his arms not backing down.

Twirling her fingers, she didn't look up at him, "I drank too much…"

Uncertain and a bit confused on what she was applying Leatherhead only stared, "What do you mean you drank too much, too much of what?"

April fidgeted more under his stare, knowing Leatherhead when it came to her well being he was very protective and insisted her not to hide things from him, biting her lip April sighed embracing herself for what was going to happen next, "I drank too much water, so my bladder is really full, and every time you put pressure on it, I want to pee and it hurts like hell," April blurted out quickly.

A thick silence filled the lab, as Leatherhead was stunned by her words; he wasn't sure what to say to that one, as he couldn't help but to let out a heavy laugh, "Miss. O'Neil if that is the case, you can just go to the washroom."

With a sigh April shook her head, of course he would state the obvious, not realizing she might have a reason not to, "No, I can't, if I do then I have to wait another two hours before you can do the ultrasound."

"Then I try again in two hours…" Leatherhead leaned against the bed trying hard to control his laughter; he just couldn't believe she was so serious on something like this.

"No, I want to do it now, please Leatherhead; I will try not to move. If you do it fast then I will go to the washroom after words," April narrowed her eyes at him, she was determined to get it over with, she didn't want to prolong it anymore, for the last ultrasound was weeks ago and there was something wrong with Leo and she feared he was still in danger.

Although Leatherhead explained to her he would be ok, although Leo's development compared to his other brothers was behind, he would catch up, she did trust Leatherheads opinion, but she wanted to see it for herself.

Not surprised of her obvious stubbornness towards things, Leatherhead could only do what she asked, knowing her, she would lay there until he did, and that would make her situation worse.

Trying again Leatherhead placed the probe on her stomach, trying his best to speed up the process; as well he didn't put as much pressure to void any discomfort to April.

Done, April got off the bed as quickly as she could, considering she was almost four months pregnant, that wasn't really fast.

Finally able to relieved herself, she felt much better as she splashed some cold water onto her face, it felt good, she has been getting over heated lately and was quite grateful that she lived in the sewers than the surface, considering up there, a heat wave was going on.

Heading back into the lab, Leatherhead was at his desk going over his results; April took her time to let him have more time before telling her what the results were.

Making that her excuse it wasn't the real reason she took her time, although she would never admit it, her walking has become quite slow.

Having a huge belly caring four eggs that she has been told where around the size of ostrich eggs, it was no surprise she found walking or even moving around awkward and tiresome.

Noticing she was coming Leatherhead got off his seat, offering it to her, helping her to sit down, he felt sorry for her at times, yet she never complained or showed she was having any problems.

When she seemed settled and ready, Leatherhead put up the results of the ultrasound, as April leaned forward looking at the images.

"Wow, they look fully like turtles now, not some aliens, to think I still have five more months…" April smiled as she notice that now Leo seemed to be as developed as the other three brothers, her fear for him started to wash away, easing her muscles she relaxed in the chair.

"Actually, your due anytime," Leatherhead corrected her.

"What!" April stiffened right up turning towards him in shock, "What do you mean I am due any time, its only been four months!"

Leatherhead shifted his position under her dead stare as sweat dripped down his brow, realizing he might have forgotten to tell her about the time frame, "I never told you?"

Crossing her arms, she shook her head, she couldn't believe this, she was due anytime and he never told her, "No… Damn it Leatherhead, that is kind of important! What if I went into labor, I would have freaked out thinking something was wrong, I…" April started to panic.

Biting his lip, Leatherhead put his hand up, in an attempt to calm her down, she was spazzing out too much and this stress could very well trigger her labor.

"Miss, O'Neil, Please calm down, I'm sorry, I thought… I didn't mean to, not to tell you, I really thought I did…" Leatherhead pleaded with her, hoping she would relax a bit, but he couldn't blame her, to find out your due anytime when you thought you had months to go.

Closing her eyes, April heard his words, but it didn't help much, she was mad at him, she wanted a bit more warning than this, the thought of going into labor scared the shit out of her, as the reality of this situation became more real to her than ever before.

Not like she considered it as a dream or not happening, it never dawned on her it was really going to happen soon, she wasn't ready yet, what if something goes wrong, what if…

Desperately, April breathe deeply, trying everything she could think of to calm her fragile nerves, her doubts, fears clouded her mind, then it happened.

A sharp pain jolted through her body as she screamed out, tears filled her eyes, grabbing her belly April leaned forward.

Leatherhead's heart stop as he felt utterly useless, she couldn't be going into labor, could she!?

"Miss. O'Neil!?" Leatherhead put his hand on her shoulder, trying to get her to tell him what was happening.

"Oh god… Leatherhead I think anytime, became now AHHHHH," April screamed, it hurt, it hurt so much.

All his blood left from his face as Leatherhead mind went numb, staring at her he forgot what he had to do, what was he to do!

Another scream came from April, piercing through the fog that wrapped itself around him, quickly yet gently as he could; for compared to him, April was small and fragile, Leatherhead put one of his arms under her legs with the other he placed it around her back.

Lifting her up, she grabbed his arm holding it tightly as another contraction took place, April eyes full of tears cried into his chest.

"Hang in there Miss. O'Neil, I will place you onto a bed," Leatherhead said smoothly fighting with his voice so it didn't tremble from the fear that started to boil within him.

Just before he reached the bed, suddenly a warm liquid ran down his arm splashing onto the floor, knowing all too well what it was he didn't care, it was bound to happen anytime, at least it didn't happen on the bed which would made April uncomfortable later.

Slowly looking up April felt embarrassed that her water broke in this manner, thinking that Leatherhead would be out right disturbed and disgusted of this, she was surprised to see he didn't care, all thoughts were on her.

Placing her down Leatherhead let her go only to realize that April didn't want to let go of his arm, "Miss O'Neil, you have to let me go there is still things I have to do, and I can't do them if you keep holding me."

Shaking her head April refused to let go, she was scared, she wanted someone to be there, she feared if she let go she would he alone.

Biting his lip Leatherhead did something he thought he would never do or dare too, with his free hand, he gently stroked her cheek to comfort her and to make her realize he wasn't going anywhere.

"I promise I will be here through the bitter end, I will not leave you alone, April," Leatherhead said smoothly as he paused, noticing he did another thing without thinking that he never has done to her.

Quickly April looked up at him; she was floored at the fact that Leatherhead actually called her by her name not Miss. O'Neil or O'Neil, but April.

They stared at each other for a moment, then as a painful reminder what was happening, a contraction hit April hard making her jerk her head back with a howling scream, letting go of Leatherhead.

Taking this as an opportunity, Leatherhead quickly grabbed some sheets ripping them up, he cursed at himself not being more prepared for this, he knew it was coming, yet he procrastinated in setting up some sort of kit or something that would have everything he would need for this moment.

"Miss. O'Neil, I do apologize, but I have to…" Leatherhead face redden when he looked towards her shorts that she was wearing, he had to get them off, as well her panties, but the thought made him feel a bit shameful in even suggesting it.

Another scream came out of her as she narrowed her eyes at him, she couldn't believe that of all the moments for him to act shy, this one wasn't such a time for it.

"Just do it!", she growled at him, biting her lip for losing her temper.

Startled Leatherhead almost jump, then did what needed to be done quickly without a peep, he read about how some women going through labor can get agitated and aggressive, but he never thought be would feel as terrified as he was, just for being under her glares.

To think people thought he was scary, April proved to be scarier than him.

All clothing under the waist, placed to the side, the part that Leatherhead feared the most was coming up, he felt awkward in doing this, to see her half naked.

Clenching her hands April grabbed the sheets under her, as she felt her contractions coming closer, with another scream she could feel something.

"Leatherhead I think…. ahhhh"

Spreading her legs, he took a look, there it was, one of the eggs was crowning, "April I believe you want to push," he wasn't sure if that was the right action or not, but it was not like he could look up on how a human should lay eggs on the net, to figure out the right course of actions to proceed with this labor.

Gathering all her strength she did so, pushing with all her might, as more screams escaped her with whimpers, she wanted this to be over, it hurt so much.

The egg slipped out quite smoothly, as Leatherhead scooped it up wrapping it with one of the rags he made, placing it on the bed away from April's body, there were three more and he didn't have time to go grab the incubator he created for them.

With another scream April laid the next egg, then the other, only one remained.

Tired, April could feel her body being drained of all life, she could barely breathe, barely think, she was at her breaking point, she didn't know if she could continue on.

Leatherhead watched her and noticed this as well, worried that she would start to give up, and put herself and the last remaining egg in danger he only could encourage her.

"April please don't give up your almost there, only one remains, you can do it!" Leatherhead grabbed her hand gently stroking it with his thumb.

With tears filled eyes, she stared at him, she wanted to give up, but she knew he wouldn't let her, squeezing his hand, she mustered the last remaining energy she had left giving it her all on her last push.

Leatherhead didn't let go, and was quite thankful he was an alligator not a human, for her grip would surely crush any man's hand.

With a big wail, April pushed, leaning her body forward to support her efforts, she could feel the last egg leave her, as she started to feel faint and the air around her thinning.

She felt like her head was spinning, as everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 5**

* * *

The lair was silent, only one sound could be heard, the steady rocking of a rocking chair, as April sat on it viewing the chamber that held the four eggs, that she patiently waited to hatch.

"Miss O'Neil," Leatherhead started, then quivered by the glare she gave him, coughing, he corrected himself, he was so used to addressing her that way it was hard to break the habit, "Sorry April. You're aware staring at them will not rush them to hatch faster."

Finding a spot to sit down on the ground Leatherhead stretch, for a week now April has been sitting in that chair, sure he told her it would take around four to six weeks, until they hatch and it being week five, didn't mean she had to spend all her time doing this.

Leatherhead did set the machine up to warn them when hatching commence, but she insisted on doing this, she didn't want to miss it.

"I know, but I think today will be the day," April rubbed her breasts that have been getting swollen everyday since the week before.

Noticing that April shirt was a bit wet in that area, Leatherhead knew she was lactating again.

"That's what you said yesterday," Leatherhead chuckled.

"Yeah, well I know I am right. Anyways, you never told me about the results," April peered over towards him.

Almost forgetting that was the real reason for him being there earlier than he was going to be, he leaned back, "As we thought your milk would be beneficial for them… but are you sure you want to breastfeed them?"

With a nod April was happy to hear that, "Yep, I know it seems odd, but, you see I will never get this chance again… To have that bond with my…"

Looking at the eggs, April couldn't shake the feeling inside, that feeling to bond with her children, though with their past, she couldn't help but think of them as her own.

"Leatherhead, I was thinking, maybe we should drop their past."

Raising an eyebrow, Leatherhead was wondering when she was going to suggest this, "Is that what you want?"

With a nod, April sighed, "We don't know if they will remember, but I think it is wrong to push who they were on to them. Shouldn't they choose who they want to be? Shouldn't they grow up as normal kids, not being pressured and constantly reminded who they use to be? I for one wouldn't…"

Understanding her logic on it, Leatherhead nodded, "If you believe that is the right choice, then April, you're their mother; you have the right to make it. I for one don't blame you thinking this way, for in truth I wouldn't want to either be constantly reminded who I was in another lifetime."

April sat there thinking, she felt this was the right thing to do, but would they, if they do remember who they were, sometime down the road?

With a sigh, she shook her head, she was confused.

Her feelings were mixed up, being their mother and in the past their friend, she wondered if she really has the right to make this decision for them, sure Leatherhead supported her, but…

"Leatherhead, there has been something on my mind," April fidgeted, biting her lower lip; she was scared to ask him this.

Noticing the change in her tone, Leatherhead became curious on what she wanted to talk about, she was acting weird and he started to wonder if something was wrong.

"I know you said that being their mother, I have the right to make these decisions, but really I'm not sure if I do. So I was wondering… Leatherhead I know this is a big step, but I don't think I should be the only one making these decisions for them. I was hoping you would help me with them…"

Leatherhead eyes widen on her proposal, she wanted him to play such a role in their lives, he knew he would be helping her as much as he could, but never thought to be a key part as she was.

Speechless, Leatherhead just stared into space, watching him, April became nervous of his reaction, "It's not like that, I mean… I don't want to be the only one making these decisions, I was hoping you would help me with this. I didn't mean it like you would have to act like their father… I don't know if I can do this on my own… I…"

April shuttered on her words, she felt so nervous in asking this of him and what he thought of it, suddenly a hand gently went onto her shoulder, "April I would be honored. I want to help you as much as I can. In truth, I am a bit nervous about this, but I don't want you to feel that you're alone, for you're not."

His eyes were sincere staring into April's, April felt like a heaviness that was bogging her down, lightened and flew away, with a smile she nodded at him, she knew he would be there for her.

"Well then there is only one final thing to do before they hatch," April proclaimed with a devilish smile.

Uncertain why she was smiling like that Leatherhead lifted his brow, "Oh, and what would that be?"

Leaning forward, she smiled more, "Who do you think would hatch first."

"Leo of course… April I don't understand why would you ask such a thing?" Leatherhead sat back down shaking his head.

April watched him, with a chuckle she found him quite amusing, "Well simple, who is to say that this round is going to play out like the last. Who knows, maybe one of the other brothers will beat Leo to the punch. That said, if you truly believe it will be the same order and I think it will not, lets make a wager," April beamed on the thought, a bet would make this waiting fun.

Still not sure why she would consider the order to be different, Leatherhead was a bit interested in this bet, although he wouldn't fully admit it, "I don't know April, betting on who will hatch…"

Jumping of the rocking chair, April grabbed his hands, "Come on Leatherhead, it will be fun, and the winner gets a good prize!"

"Oh, and what will the winner get?" he had to ask.

"The winner gets dinner, for the loser will cook the winner dinner including dessert," April smiled wildly she knew she was going to win.

Studying her, Leatherhead thought on it, it wasn't that bad of a bet and it really did sound like fun, knowing he would win, he didn't mind the idea of April cooking him dinner, playing the idea in his head, he nodded, "Fine deal, but there has to be one rule, the turtle that is classified as hatch will be the one that breaks through the egg and cries. I don't believe for them being mutants, they could hatch in the same manner as regular turtles."

April nodded, she was thinking the same thing, she figured they would be more like an infant human when they hatched.

Deal made, April let go off Leatherhead's hand, feeling a bit blushful for holding it so long, she made her way back to her chair just as some sound of cracking came from the chamber.

Turning around, she could see one of the eggs shuffling as something bulged out trying to get free.

April's heart leaped, as she realized it was time, and noticed whose egg was stirring, for Leatherhead beforehand placed name tags near each egg as he determined which one was who.

Going towards the machine April waited, she couldn't open the hatch just yet, not until at least the egg was breached.

Leatherhead too was up on his feet eagerly awaiting.

Suddenly the egg cracked open, as a small green hand came through, flopping about clenching onto anything it could.

A small wail came from within it as the infant cried; Leatherhead opened the lid so April could go to him.

Placing her hand near the hole, the small hand grabbed her finger pulling it in; letting him, April could feel a small face rubbing against her finger then started to suck on it giving out some small adorable coos.

Gently, April picked up the egg with her other hand, "Leatherhead can I break the remainder of the egg that surrounds him?" April looked at Leatherhead that shut the lid on the incubator.

With a nod, he believed that was the only way, with that April went back to the rocking chair slowly removing the rest of the egg shell, then wrapped the small turtle in a blanket that Leatherhead was holding towards her.

With a kind smile, April leaned close to the small turtle that had his eyes partially opened, "Hello my dear Donatello," April kissed Donnie on the head.

He giggled and coo at her sucking onto her finger more, he seemed hungry, as April got herself in a comfortable position to feed him.

Leatherhead quickly looked away as he felt embarrassed in watching, to him this was something that was a private moment for a mother and child to bond, but April didn't see why he was so flustered, as she shook her head watching Leatherhead.

"So I guess I am the loser on this bet," Leatherhead pointed out.

"Yeah… Wow, he is hungry," April chuckled, rocking back and forth.

"I would believe so, he would be. What I have figured out, you will have to feed each one every two hours for a week at least. That said, how long are you planning on breast feeding them?"

Closing her eyes April relaxed her body, "Only for a week ,I really don't think I can manage longer, especially taking care of the four of them."

Figuring that was her answer Leatherhead sat back down, "I thought so; I will have their formula ready for them by then."

Suddenly another creaking sound came from one of the eggs, as it looked like one of the other brothers was ready to join Donnie.

Getting up April held Donnie closer, continuing to feed him as she watched Raph's egg move.

Then a small hand burst out of the egg, knowing she should be the one to greet him first, April regrettably stopped feeding Donnie, handing him to Leatherhead that look like deer caught in a head light.

"April what if I…" Leatherhead protested as April placed Donnie into his arms, who was upset now and started to cry.

"Don't worry Leatherhead you will not hurt him, just hold him like this and gently rock him, it will ease him until I have Raph, settled down," April showed Leatherhead how to hold Donnie then went to take care of Raph.

In the same manner she treated Donnie, she did the same to Raph, noticing he too was hungry, sitting back on the rocking chair, settling down, having Raph on her other breast she indicated to Leatherhead to give her back Donnie so she can finish his feeding.

Not taking his time, Leatherhead was more than happy to give Donnie back, he was nervous, Donnie was so small, he feared he would harm him.

With both turtles feeding, both April and Leatherhead took the opportunity to relax, the other two brothers were going to hatch any time now, and they needed to reserve their energy for things were going to get hectic soon.

Rocking, April looked down, both brothers were starting to fall asleep not suckling anymore, slowly getting up, April went towards the bassinet that Leatherhead put together for them.

Placing them down gently not to disturb them, April moved away going back to the incubator, looking over at the two remaining eggs.

Only Leo and Mikey were left, so will the once eldest brother be the youngest this round or will Mikey reclaim being the youngest once more?

Leatherhead looked towards the bassinet, gently placed his tail on it so he could rock the newborns.

"So only two more left… I hope they hurry up," April sighed wishing they would hatch already.

"Patients April, they will," when Leatherhead said that, Mikey's egg started to move, so the youngest doesn't want to be the youngest anymore.

As his brothers before him Mikey hand came out of his egg as April greeted him and started to feed him.

Now only Leo remained, after feeding Mikey, April placed him beside his other brothers, then waited for Leo.

Hours passed, feeding the other brothers again, April started to worry, Leo didn't show any sign of hatching, was he ok?

Noticing her worried state, Leatherhead stop rocking the bassinet going towards her, placing his hand onto her shoulder, "April don't worry, you know Leo is a fighter, he is just taking his time, things will be fine."

With a sigh April slumped into her chair, Leatherhead's words did ring true, but April couldn't help, but to worry about him, as she stared at his egg, so much she wanted to go over there and help him, but she knew that wouldn't be a wise idea.

What felt like forever, more hours passed by, she had fed the other brothers again, by now her worries turned into fear, she felt hopeless, she wanted him to hatch and show her he was ok.

Looking over, Leatherhead had fallen asleep, yet twitched his tail to continue rocking the baby turtles.

April placed her hand on the incubator eyeing Leo's egg, "Please Leo hatch, I know you're taking your time, I am hoping you are… Please, you have to hatch for your brothers are waiting for you, I'm waiting for you… Please hear me, don't give up, you can do it…I know you can…"

Sadden, her heart sank, April went back to her rocking chair, as sleep claimed her, suddenly she was awaken by some cries, opening her eyes, she thought it was Mikey indicating he was hungry.

April heart leaped as she realized it wasn't Mikey at all, the crying was coming from the last egg, it was Leo!

Answering his cries, April placed her finger at his small hand as he grabbed it, pulling it into the egg, then started to coo, tears ran down April's face, she was so happy he finally hatched.

Picking up the egg April got Leo out of it, wrapping him into a blanket, then started to feeding him, relief washed over her, all four brothers have finally hatched and they all look as healthy as can be.

Rocking, April shut her eyes, she was so happy, she never felt this happy in her life, she had four beautiful children, which she loved so very much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 6**

* * *

Giggles echoed throughout the lair as April sat on top of the blanket that she had spread out onto the floor.

With her arms stretch out, she smiled sweetly, "Come on Leonardo you can do it."

Leo being 18 months old, attempted his first try to walk to his mom, as he squealed clenching his hands, "Mama Mama!" he cooed in excitement.

Trying his best, he took a step forward only to tumble over Raph that crawled in front of him, with a thud, both toddlers started to cry.

Then suddenly, yet not surprising, Raph grabbed Leo's foot putting it into his mouth with glee, as Leo laid there just sulking looking at April.

"Not again… Why does Raph always have to put everything into his mouth…," April sighed, shaking her head, as she brushed Mikey's cheek who was laying peacefully in April's lap sucking onto the corner of April's shirt.

Leatherhead who was sitting on the other side of the sheet howled in laughter, accidentally startling little Donnie, who was patting Leatherhead's tail like a drum.

Shaken Donnie looked around wide eyed spooked by the laughter, noticing he scared the poor boy, Leatherhead gently patted Donnie on the head to indicate it was ok, with a wide grin Donnie giggled at Leatherhead trying to grab his hand.

"Oh, Donatello do you want to try and walk?" Leatherhead asked him, letting Donnie take hold of his fingers as he slowly lifted his hand to help Donnie to his feet.

With a squeal Donnie started kicking wildly, "Ok, ok, you can't start walking like that Donatello," Leatherhead chuckled, shaking his head on how cute Donnie was.

Never been around young children before April gave birth, this was a new experience to Leatherhead, that in truth he quite enjoyed every moment of.

Donnie finally settled down, figuring he should give Donnie a hand, Leatherhead gave Donnie some help, then let him go, with a step Donnie wobbled, but continued taking another step, suddenly Donnie lost his balance falling forward.

Quickly Leatherhead placed his tail forward, letting Donnie fall on to it, for it was softer than the ground.

Smiling Donnie squealed again patting Leatherhead's tail excitably, "Da...Dada..." Donnie squealed loudly in joy.

April looked up quickly towards Leatherhead, just to see him stiffen a bit on Donnie's words, then Leatherhead corrected Donnie right away, "No Donatello, Leatherhead."

Moving his tail towards him while Donnie held on to it laughing for having a ride, picking up the toddler, Leatherhead seated him on his tail, "Donnie its Leatherhead can you say that. L-E-A-T-H-E-R-H-E-A-D."

The young Donatello looked at Leatherhead sideways, with a odd look, then with a another giggle he shouted, "Lathy... LATHY..." Donnie bounced up and down, "Lathy Lathy,"

Shaking his head Leatherhead sighed, then smiled, "That is close enough."

Watching the two, April rocked Mikey back and forth, she wasn't surprised at Leatherhead's reaction to Donnie calling him Dad since he wasn't the first, and probably not the last.

No matter what, that's the one thing Leatherhead didn't like.

When the toddlers tried to call him Dad, he always stiffens up, even shutters to the name, it wasn't that he didn't like it, what April could tell, it was deeper than that.

April never met the turtles father in their previous life, as for Leatherhead she wasn't sure, nor did she really asked.

She got the feeling he didn't believe or was it didn't consider himself to be honored enough for to have such a name, when it came to those things Leatherhead took them seriously.

In truth, April did tell him multiple times that it was ok, they called him that, for she didn't mind, to her if anyone deserved such a title it would be him, he was and acted like their father.

He was always there for them and her, but in the end it was his decision not hers.

Yet she really wished he would let them call him dad, for it made them happy and in truth it made her happy too.

The feelings when they are all together no matter what they are doing, April felt like everything was right, the way it should be, this was her family, her true family, and to her Leatherhead was a part of it, a big part.

Looking over towards Raph and Leo who have fallen asleep cuddling with each other, April debated if she should leave them be and let them have their nap where they were.

A shuffle came under April as she noticed that even Mikey was down for the count as his eyelids started to slowly close.

"April I think it's nap time," Leatherhead indicated as he shook his head for once again Donnie somehow manage to suck on the end of Leatherhead's tail as he curled up sleeping soundly against it for its warmth.

With a light chuckle April agreed, "Aww, isn't that cute."

Annoyed Leatherhead raised his eyebrow, giving April a look, "Sure, it's not your tail, he keeps doing that too. I just don't get it, its not like it even remotely resembles a soother."

"Well, it may not, it's because its a part of you that makes him do that. Its similar to sucking on a finger, he just wants to be closer to you, for you, make him feel safe and comfortable, just like this little one," April stroked Mikey's cheek, "he likes the end of my shirts, probably because it smells like me."

"Well its better then… OWW…" Leatherhead flinched as Donnie bit his tail, although the toddler didn't have all his teeth in yet his beak alone was painful enough.

Gently picking him up, Leatherhead had enough with Donnie biting his tail for one day, with Donnie in hand, he bent over and picked up Leo and Raph, cradling all three in his arms.

Some coos and a few chirps came from them as they snuggled into Leatherhead, with a sigh, he was defeated as he gave each one a kiss on the head, "April do you want to give Mikey to me?"

Picking Mikey up April brought him to Leatherhead, placing Mikey beside Donnie, who in turn wrapped his arms around Mikey sucking on his thumb.

Slowly and quietly as he could, Leatherhead went up the stairs towards the spare room that April has claimed as her own, for now the old rooms were of limits and were packed up and put away in the lab which too was off limits.

April, figuring when they were old enough to have their own rooms she would move them back, until then they stay with her so she can keep an eye on them.

Watching Leatherhead disappear into her room, April stretched, letting her stiff muscles loosen up, at the moment she too felt like a nap, as some yawns escaped her.

Sluggishly she picked up the blanket and the toys she had out, placing them away, April went to the kitchen to clean up, noticing that she was getting low on baby food she made up a list of groceries she needed.

Taking nap time as an opportunity to go do some shopping, April went up the stairs to tell Leatherhead she was heading out for a short moment.

As she approached the door she held her breath, she wanted to laugh, there on the floor Leatherhead was curled up with all four toddlers sleeping soundly against him, as his tail wrapped around them.

They got to him; April shook her head, wishing she had a camera, shutting the door to be on the safe side, in case one of the boys awakens before Leatherhead, this would prevent that little rascal from exploring outside the room.

Being very cautious, April did place some baby safety door knobs that even Leatherhead one day got stuck in her room, not able to turn the knob.

April that day couldn't help but laugh at him outside the door as he bagged April to help him, after a good ten minutes she did let him out; his face was so redden from embarrassment, he made her promise never to mention what happened ever again.

With a sigh, she shook her head, walking down the stairs towards the elevator that would bring her to the garage, she would take the car she normally used when she needed to do some shopping, she figured she should pick up some kids pajamas as well.

She normally didn't put clothes on them, but time to time she would dress them with a shirt if it was chilly in the lair, they didn't mind that she noticed, on hot days she let them go around as is.

For their extra bandanas that were left behind, April put them away, they, like their past life were in boxes, placed away not to be mentioned again, but she did keep the color thing with the boys, she always dressed Leo in blue, Mikey in orange, Raph in Red and Donnie in purple.

Turning the ammunition on, she drove to the grocery store, a bit weary of the fact it was already getting dark, April forgot it was winter and it got darker earlier.

Being in the lair, she lost time when it came to the seasons, she never really left the lair unless to go see Leatherhead or grocery shopping, to her, she knew at the moment it wasn't safe and she didn't want to worry Leatherhead.

Driving into the parking lot, which was quite deserted for everyone was probably at home, having supper, when she went up to the doors there clear as day was a sign, 'close for renovations'.

"Great, now I have to go to the other place and the only parking is that indoor parking lot…" April sighed, not believing her luck, if she knew this, she would have gone shopping earlier.

Debating if she should just go home, April knew she needed some things for the morning, defeated and seeing no other choice, April got back into her car and drove towards the other store that was out of her way.

After over ten minutes of driving, April made sure she had her shell cell in case Leatherhead calls.

Finally arriving, April drove into the indoor parking lot, parking at the bottom, for the life of her, she didn't like parking near the top, especially when she just wanted to get this over with.

Locking the doors, April walked out of the parking lot towards the store, entering it, it too was quiet as she made her way around picking up what she needed and anything she thought Leatherhead might need.

As April headed towards the checkout she saw some stuff toys displayed on a shelf, they were beanie babies that were turtles, thinking they were cute, April picked up four of them, she knew the boys would love them.

Paid and everything was packaged into boxes to making it easier to bring the stuff into the lair, April left the store to head towards her car, it took some time to put the stuff in, as the cold wind whipped through her coat, giving her the shivers.

Closing the trunk, April made her way to the front door.

Before April could understand what was going on, she found herself slammed against the parking lot wall as shots of pain went down her legs, as she cried out in shock, trying to catch her breath.

Opening her eyes, April was surprised as she noticed tightly pressed against her throat was a blade, as for her assailant, it was someone she was all too familiar with, "What is it that you want Karai!?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 7**

* * *

The cold wind bit at April's skin, as she stared at Karai who pressed her blade into Aprils neck, one wrong move could be sudden death.

"Karai what is it that you want?" April narrowed her eyes, she couldn't believe how stupid she was.

She should have gone home when the other store was closed, April knew better, she should only go out in the day so she can blend into the crowd, alone at night, makes it easier for anyone, especially the foot to notice her.

"Where are they!" Karai demanded not easing her blade, staring into April's eyes.

"I don't know," April quickly answered, like hell she was going to tell Karai what happened to them, if the foot ever found out they would take this as an opportunity to use her babies, train them as their lap dogs.

She knew that the foot for years have tried countless times to use the turtles for their own gain, to have such warriors in their ranks would make the foot more powerful then they already were.

That day, April would never let to come to pass, she promised them a normal life, how she wasn't sure of yet, but for sure, letting the foot know about their existence was off the table.

Karai studied her in silence, staring into April's eyes, April couldn't tell what she was thinking, Karai facial features were blank impossible to read, only someone like Leo could achieve such a feat, for April that was beyond her.

"Your lying, Miss O'Neil, I will ask again, where are the turtles!"

"Like I said I don't have a clue!" April spit out angrily.

"Then maybe I should jog your memory," Karai said venomously, suddenly April screamed in sheer pain as she could feel something driving into her leg.

By the corner of her eye, she could see a dagger sticking out with Karai's other hand over it.

Clenching her teeth, April breathe deeply, trying her best to control the pain, she needed to figure a way out of this, what could she say to Karai that will make the ninja believe her, without bring up the two things she knew that was best not to?

Of course April wouldn't tell her about what really happened to the turtles just to keep her babies safe, as for the other thing, she couldn't say anything on the line of that it was a possibility they were dead either, that would make things worse in ways April knew she couldn't fully comprehend.

"So Miss O'Neil where are they, where is Leonardo!" some anger came from her voice that was the first real emotions so far out of Karai.

"They're gone ok, gone. Don't ask me where, since I can't answer it ok!" April cried as she could feel Karai twist the blade to force her to tell the truth.

April's leg burned uncontrollably, as her body shook from the shock of the pain it was receiving, April felt sick and wanted to puke, as the thought came to mind, as she could mentally imagine what Karai would do if she did puke on her.

"If they are gone, why did they leave their so call precious friend behind for the dogs?" Karai took the blade out of April's leg, then the other off her throat.

April felt sweat covering her body as she collapsed onto the cold concrete ground, normally she would shiver by its icy touch, but she welcomed it as it helped her to cool down her body.

"I don't know…" all April could say to that question breathing heavily, biting her lip, she was going to regret this, but she had to know, "Why are you so desperate in finding them Karai?"

Sheathing her blade Karai took a couple steps away, not facing April, "We need their help."

Unable to stop herself a laugh came out of her, as April pushed Karai's buttons, "Help, are you insane? Do you really think they would help you, the foot! They would never lend you a hand, not in a million years! Especially Leo!"

In a low growl Karai clenched her hand, turning around quickly, kicking April in the chest, that flung her back into the wall, then pinning April there using her foot.

April used her hands desperately holding Karai's foot back from crushing her wind pipes, as shots of pain ran up her leg attacking every inch of her body, making her lose the fight quickly as her hands started to tremble.

April struggled feeling a bit lightheaded, wishing she kept her mouth shut what in the world got into her, to piss off a train ninja that could kill her without blinking an eye, and whom wouldn't care in doing so.

"What do you know about Leonardo!" Karai eyes burned with rage, something April never seen before from her, Karai always kept a calm profile, why was she flipping out and especially about Leo?

Still fuming, Karai removed her foot not before giving another swift kick at the side of April's head, knocking her down, the parking lot started to spin, as April watched some foot ninja's emerge out of the shadows.

"Take her, we are not done with her yet," Karai regained control of her anger hiding it from the other ninjas.

April could feel hands grabbing her, dragging her towards a black van that pulled into the parking lot, she wanted to fight back, but her body refused to comply, instead it weakened then she black out.

* * *

The air was stale and April's mouth felt dry as she slowly came to, the pain came all at once as she opened her eyes, the worse was this bright light that stung per poor eyes making her vision blurred, blinking she tried to get the room to stop spinning about.

"Ahh…"April moaned attempting to grab her head for it felt like it was spitting into two.

Yet to her dismay April couldn't move her arms, frantic April looked over noticing her arms were strapped down, not just her arms, but her whole body and she seemed to be on a metal slab.

Confused, April panicked as she tugged and squirmed, trying everything to get herself free, her heart pounded out of control, she didn't like how this was turning out, she felt helpless and very alone.

"There is no point in struggling Miss O'Neil," a male voice all too familiar to her came from her right, whipping her head in that direction, she regretted in doing that as she felt dizzy again.

There, standing beside a large computer with a smug smile plastered onto his face was Baxter Stockman, a nut case April had wished to never to meet again, could this nightmare get any worse?

Ignoring him April took another crack at her bondage, hoping there was somehow she could get herself free.

Leaning against the computer, Stockman watched her amused, with a laugh, he couldn't help but to be intrigued in her stubbornness.

"Well, Miss O'Neil if you're done, I have some questions for you." Stockman pushed up his glasses, turning around towards his computer.

"Let's see, no," April spat, whatever he wanted to know, like hell she would tell him.

Turning his head Stockman smile grew, "Oh, Miss O'Neil I wasn't asking, I was informing you I will be asking questions and you will be answering them, now first..."

With another smile Stockman pressed a button as a picture came up onto the screen, April eyes widen in fear, it was her ultrasound, the one she got at the hospital… So they know she was pregnant!

Narrowing his eyes, he knew he had her, coming up to her he faced her, making eye contact, "We know Miss O'Neil that you were pregnant with one of the turtles off springs, which one we are not sure of yet, but you're going to tell me, as well," Stockman leaned closer enjoying the terror in her eyes, "How was it possible? For all your results show that it's impossible for you to even conceive, let alone be able to support such a child within you."

April stared, part of her was surprised that he thought the infants was one of the turtle's offspring, at the same time where would they come from?

Not like anyone would guess it was them, not unless they did a DNA test, which they would need a sample and there was no way anyone was getting near her babies.

Playing dumb, April couldn't tell the truth, not even mentioning the egg of beginnings, anything like that would put her family in danger.

"I don't know," April said as coolly as she could.

Adjusting his glasses, he studied her, "Karai warned me that you were answering with I don't knows. Which I know by experience, that you can be as stubborn as a mule, but that said like I mention before, you're going to answer my questions one way or another."

"You know you can't hurt me, if they find out…" April started to threaten, sure they wouldn't be able to help her, but it was the only trump card she had.

Before April could finish her threat Stockman interrupted her, "That's the thing we want them to come, the foot needs their help and in order for them to have you back alive, they have no choice then to comply. I doubt any of them would dare let you die, especially being the mother of their offspring."

Stockman curled a twisted devilish smile, that made April heart drop, what was she to do, of course they will not show up and if they don't how long would the foot keep her alive?

How long will they wait until they give up and make the order to just to kill her as an example to the turtles for not meeting their demands?

The room started to feel colder as April realized she wasn't going to live another day, she will never see their smiling faces again; tears ran down her face as she couldn't stop herself.

"Now, Miss O'Neil tell me how did you get pregnant? Did Donatello do something that we can't trace?"

Shaking her head April kept her mouth shut, staring at the ceiling, she refused to look at Stockman.

April was getting on his nerves, he wanted the answers now, adjusting his glasses again, he grabbed a scalpel, "Well then Miss O'Neil if you're unwilling to participate, you give me no choice then find the answers myself. Regular test came up short so I have to go to the root of the problem and get new samples from there. Oh for the fact I need them not to be contaminated I will have to do this without drugging you!"

April eyes widen, before she could protest, her voice was overrun by screams as Stockman started to cut into her stomach with the scalpel.

Nothing in her life felt this painful, not even childbirth could compare to this.

Her body trembled in agony, her throat tighten by the constant howling she gave out, her hands gripped the side of the slab, she could feel his hand in her, feeling around, cutting, she could feel the skin being pulled back to give him access, she could feel everything as she wished for death.

In the mist of the chaos and pain, April screamed, "Leatherhead! Please… help me…"

Hot tears ran down her face as she felt her body getting hotter, everything felt surreal, as the never ending pain got the best of her, making her pass out.

* * *

Whispers came in and out of the foggy darkness that seemed to wrap its cold fingers around her.

She wanted to scream, she wanted to run, she wanted someone to hold her and tell her everything was ok, that she was just having a nightmare.

With a jolt April screamed at the top of her lungs as she sat up quickly, kicking the blankets that was wrapped around her, suddenly a hand came out of nowhere trying to stop her.

Frightened, April fought back, she wasn't going to give up without a fight, especially after what they did to her, as she started kicking, punching, screaming, "Let me go, LET ME GO, FUCK YOU LET ME GO!"

Giving it her all, she cried out, she wanted whoever it was to leave her alone, she didn't want Stockman to do any more tests on her, she was at her breaking limit.

The damn hand didn't let down, insisting her to calm down and stop her fruitless fight.

Fear turned into anger as it started to boil inside her, if she was going to die, if she was going to be tortured more, she was going to do everything in her power to prove she wasn't some guinea pig that they can poke and prod without complaint.

Making her decision in not giving in, April bit down hard into the hand with all her might to give the bastard a taste of her anger; with a huge yelp the hand back off followed by a big thud.

April's vision finally started to clear as a someone green came into focus.

There on the ground Leatherhead sat, holding his hand that was bleeding from the human teeth marks that were in it.

Confusion took over April, as she could only stare at him, it was Leatherhead this whole time that was trying to calm her down?

She couldn't hold it anymore as tears filled her eyes, then suddenly she literally pounced on him, with a another yelp out of Leatherhead, he fell backwards with April falling on top of him.

Quickly she wrapped her arms around his thick neck, crying, pleading, praying that he was really there, that he wasn't some hallucination from all that she has been through, "Please say your real!"

Startled Leatherhead looked at her pale face, wiping some of her tears he eased up, kissing her on the head to insure her he was, gently he put his arms around her to embrace her, not too tight though for he didn't want to hurt her.

He laid his head onto her shoulders, holding back his own tears.

"I believe so, for I know that bite felt real, I never realized you can bite that hard April," Leatherhead chuckled for he didn't know what else to say, all he could think of, was that she was finally awake.

April smiled, feeling Leatherhead holding her, a spark of joy took over her, she was safe, he was there.

Looking over, April could see his hand that was still bleeding, she did do a number on it, feeling ashamed in biting him April put her head down onto his chest, she wanted to make sure she wasn't dreaming listening to his heart beat, "Sorry about that, I thought you were…?! Leatherhead I, was, did I get…"

"Shhh," he whispered to her, as he got up, cradling her into his arms, then placing her back onto her bed, "Yes the foot had you," he finally admitted as his eyes became dark and hollow.

A bit confused April looked at her body, she was covered with bandages, trying to take a peek, Leatherhead stopped her, "April its best to leave them, you don't want to reopen your wounds."

Stopping what she was doing, she nodded yet she felt fine, for the wounds that she knew she received she should be in a world of pain, "Leatherhead what happened and how long have I been out?"

Her mind raced as slowly the memories of what Stockman did to her seeped back, shaking her head, she refused them from getting the best of her.

Leatherhead slumped with a big sigh, then walked towards the door, "Firs,t there are some little youngsters that want to see you," bringing them in, Leatherhead was carrying Mikey and Leo, as both Donnie and Raph were walking in, not perfect but they were getting the hang of it.

April heart leaped just on the sight of them, her tears rain in joy, as she extended her arms to her two big boys that were walking, "Oh my babies! Come to mama!" she cried, trying her hardest not to jump out of the bed and swoop them up in her arms never letting them go.

Squealing both Raph and Donnie smiled happily, quickening their steps, stumbling at the end, just to fall into April's hands that prevented them from smacking their heads into the bed.

Grabbing one at a time, April placed the bouncing toddlers onto the bed as they giggled calling her mama, hugging her and kissing her, overly excited to be with her.

April smiled, hugging them tightly, this feeling to have them near her, washed away all the pain she went through, she was with her babies again.

By this time Leo and Mikey were like a fart in a mitt, trying to get out of Leatherheads's hold to see their mother as well.

"Ok, ok, one second you two," Leatherhead shook his head, placing them onto the bed as they crawled to April cuddling into her and chirping in glee that they can be with her once more.

Figuring to give April sometime with them before explaining anything to her, Leatherhead sat down beside the bed, he closed his eyes, as he enjoyed the peaceful sounds of the children and the giggles and kissing sounds coming from April.

For the moment things were the way they should be, happy, joyful, April was home safe and sound, then in the back of his mind it weighed on him.

When she was ready, she will be asking questions and what he was going to tell her haunted him, but he had to tell her the truth, regardless how painful it was for him to do so, or what she would think of him when he was done.

Minutes later the boys were now calm and sleeping, cuddling into April, chirping softly.

Looking over towards Leatherhead April took a breath, "Leatherhead, its time to tell me what happened.

* * *

**Note: Next Chapter 7.5 will be in Leatherhead's POV taking place between the time April meets Karai and comes back home.**


	8. Chapter 7-5 (LH POV PART A)

_**TMNT - Unexpected Mother-Part 7.5 (Leatherhead POV Part A)**_

* * *

_**Note: This is taking place between when April left the Lair to get groceries and when the foot captured her. This is Leatherhead's POV for it is a chapter on it own; there are two parts A and B, your reading A)  
**_

* * *

Leatherhead stirred as he could feel something patting him on the nose, then suddenly he jolted awake as something went up one of his nostrils.

Quickly he grabbed it just to realize it was an arm, annoyed and a bit in pain Leatherhead pulled out Mikey's hand, he couldn't believe the toddler would do that.

Sighing under his breath, Leatherhead twitched his nostril for it felt weird and burned, leaning over he took a baby wipe from the night stand and wiped up Mikey's hand, "Michelangelo, we don't put our hand or anything up someone's nostrils or our own." Leatherhead explained, figuring it was for the best he mention to the young turtle regardless what it was, don't stick things up your nose or others at that.

Bouncing up and down, Mikey giggled leaning forward, putting his mouth over Leatherhead's hand, making weird sounds with his mouth, while drooling over Leatherhead's skin.

With another sigh, Leatherhead chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "Second thought, let's add, not putting things in your mouth, while we are at it."

Picking the toddler up Leatherhead grabbed a soother placing it into Mikey's mouth to stop the child from using him as a substitute soother, "Now that is the only thing you're allowed to put in your mouth Michelangelo, exception of water and food…" Leatherhead stop explaining as he looked down at the toddler that curled up against him falling back to sleep.

"Maybe another day, then," Leatherhead kissed Mikey on the head as he got to his feet caring Mikey to the crib, slowly and gently, Leatherhead round up the remaining boys, letting them to continue their nap in their crib.

Things seemed quiet, as Leatherhead stretched with a light moan, scratching his head he looked over towards the clock, it was seven pm, making note it was late, he considered if he should feed the boys instead, for it was passed their supper time and where did the time go?

With a big yawn, which answered his question, he must have been really beat to fall asleep like that with the boys, "I really should see what April is doing. Maybe I should volunteer to make their supper for them, just on the fact that I fell asleep when I was supposed to help April clean up."

Tiptoeing out of the room as quiet as an huge alligator could, he didn't do that bad of a job, since he didn't disturb the slumbering tots.

Closing the door behind him, Leatherhead let out a big breath, as he just realized he was holding it.

With the boys fast asleep and being relieved at the fact he didn't wake them up, Leatherhead let go of the door handle, as he went towards the railings, taking a good look around, where he was everything seemed quite still in the lair, as the silence rang in his ears.

Making his way down the stairs, Leatherhead figured April must have went for a nap as well, on the couch, just to prevent from disturbing him and the children, considering the door to her room was shut, she must have came up there at some point.

When he reached the bottom, Leatherhead was baffled noticing that the couch was empty as he placed his hand on it, it was cold, proving that no one was on it for some time.

The kitchen seemed lifeless as he noticed the lights were off and she seemed not to be sitting at the table either, the other option would be the bathroom, yet he couldn't smell any water running.

Humoring himself, he went towards the bathroom, knocking on the door, "April are you in there?" only silence answered him, with a breath, he told himself he was only entering to make sure she was ok nothing more, it wasn't like he was spying on her…

Opening the door, he looked within, the bathroom stalls, all four of them had their doors opened wide, if she wasn't going to the washroom, could she be in the shower/bath section of the bathroom.

Nervously, he looked to his left towards the archway that only had a curtain hanging up to separate the two rooms.

Figuring it was best he called first he cleared his throat, "April are you in there? Are you ok?"

Still silence answered him, he still couldn't smell any water other than from the toilets that smelled a bit stale for not being used, gathering up his courage, his hands shook as he reach for the curtains, reminding himself he was doing this for he was worried about her and he was doing nothing wrong.

Yet why was his heart pounding so hard?

Pulling the curtain back, revealed an empty room, with a sigh of relief Leatherhead was a bit happy he didn't find her there, but the same time he felt disturbed a bit as a fear in his chest slowly started to claw at him.

Where was she? It was late at night there was no way she would leave the lair without telling him…

Shaking his head Leatherhead check the other rooms that he knew were locked for April refused anyone entering them, to his dismay all were lock the way they should be.

Feeling a bit frantic, Leatherhead double checked the rooms, thinking he was being silly and not noticing her, as his heart started to ache, and his fear started to devour him.

He had to stop this, he had to think straight, taking some big breaths, he cleared his head, focusing on the facts he did know, she wasn't home, so why?

Simple as it was and could be, he made his way to the kitchen looking in the cupboards, they needed to be restocked and it seemed there wasn't enough food for the boys, for the morning.

So in turn, she must have gone out to get groceries, leaning against the fridge, Leatherhead looked at the clock on the wall, it was quarter to eight, and she was still not back, she never goes out so late or for this long…

Fearing the worse Leatherhead scrambled with his belt, looking for his shell cell, realizing he didn't have it on him, he thought on it, then he remembered that he had taken it off when he was playing with the boys.

Heading towards the living room, there on the coffee table was his shell cell, flipping it up there were three messages, clicking them open the first one stated that she went for groceries.

Noticing the time it was sent, Leatherhead realized that it was over two hours ago, looking at the next message April stated the place was closed and she had to go to the other store, which Leatherhead recognized the address and also notice the time, which was only ten minutes after the first message.

Leatherhead's hand shook as his thumb hovered over the third message, he could feel this pending doom go over him, like he really didn't want to see this message.

Finally, clicking it, Leatherhead's heart stopped as his mouth started to go dry as he read the message, 'If you want to see April alive Leo, meet me, Karai'

A rush of anger flooded Leatherhead, as he crushed the shell cell in his hand, the Foot has her and they are using her to get to the turtles.

The flash of anger was so powerful that before he knew it, the once couch that was in the living room, was nothing more than kindling, as it flung into the air smacking into the wall on the other side of the lair.

His rage took over as he could feel his animal instincts kicking in, then in the mist of the red fire something snapped him out of it, a cry…

Shaking his head, Leatherhead looked up toward the rooms where he could hear the boys crying, probably frightened by the mess he made and the loud sounds he created, as he looked about noticing he broke the couch.

Placing his hand on his face, Leatherhead felt ashamed by his behavior, he thought he got control of this, this darkness that was inside him, the darkness that somehow Bishop brought out of him.

Breathing deeply he shut his eyes focusing on the cries of the children as they did make him upset to hear them, they also brought clarity to him, reminding him he wasn't some wild beast, for if he was, then why would their cries call him, beg him to take care of them, to love them.

Heading up the stairs, Leatherhead opened the door as all four turtles stopped crying when they saw him, extending their arms to be held, to be comforted and to feel safe once again.

Leatherhead looked upon their bright, beautiful faces giving in.

Entering the room, he made is way to them, picking them up, cradling them all in his arms, as he went down the stairs towards the living room, placing them in the playpen with some toys, then giving them some baby cookies to munch on as he figured out what he could do.

There were too many variables, yet none of them brought him closer to an answer, as he walked back and forth contemplating on the situation, if he dares to meet Karai demands and show up where she specify, it might bring up suspicion, for wouldn't the turtles show up not him.

Knowing they probably didn't have April there for it would be foolish, since the turtles would fight to get her back, the foot couldn't use her as a bargaining chip that way, they must have her somewhere else.

Then there was the other thing, the foot probably knows about the shell cells locating beacons in them, they wouldn't risk letting April to have hers on her person.

Slumping to the ground, Leatherhead felt at a lost, he couldn't see how to make this work, even if he went to Karai threatening her to give April back, it could just put her in more danger.

"Vroom Vroom…" Raph went as he played with the car, then Leatherhead had an idea, it was a long shot, but if it didn't work he would always show up to where Karai asked.

Jumping to his feet Leatherhead kissed Raph on the head, "Thank you Raphael, now you four be good boys, I will be right back."

Heading towards Donnie's old lab, Leatherhead broke off the padlock, he needed to go inside, considering he needed an invention that he and Donnie worked on a while back, when Master Splinter was sick.

A clang came from the lock as it hit the floor, opening the door, stale air hit his nose as he ignored it, he had to hurry before the foot got impatient, heading to the back, Leatherhead found what he was looking for, turning it on, it seemed functional.

Luckily, being strong and the machine was quite light to him, Leatherhead wheeled it out bringing it to the living room, plugging it into the wall, while unplugging all the televisions first.

"Ok, Leatherhead has to go find Mommy, so I need you boys to take a nap," Leatherhead picked up the turtles, placing them into the rectangular chamber.

He didn't want to resort to this, but he couldn't bring them with him, for their safety and he wouldn't be able to do what he needs to, if they were with him.

The toddlers being small, were able to sit in the chamber and still have the hatch closed without hurting them.

Leatherhead sighed as he closed the lid, while all eyes were on him, wondering, and a bit upset that he wasn't holding them.

He felt bad he didn't want to do this, closing his eyes, he pressed the button, the toddler eyes started to shut as some mist went around them.

Long ago when Master Splinter was sick, Donnie and Leatherhead made this Cryo chamber to prolong Master Splinter's life while Donnie figured a cure for his sickness, but in the end, Donnie realized the chamber only worked for twelve hours before the individual's body would come out of suspension.

Yes, they would still sleep, but the body continued to function to the point, that Donnie found out in the end he was stealing what little time his master had, knowing the chamber was harmless to the boys, Leatherhead took his leave, entering the sewers, making his way to go find April and bring her home.


	9. Chapter 7-5 (LH POV PART B)

_**TMNT - Unexpected Mother-Part 7.5 (Leatherhead POV Part B)  
**_

_**Note: This is taking place between when April left the Lair to get groceries and when the foot captured her. This is Leatherhead's POV for it is a chapter on it own; there are two parts A and B, your reading B)  
**_

* * *

The sewers were dark and cold as Leatherhead pulled his makeshift jacket that April put together for him, for the winter weather, though he never really ventures outside to experience this cold, he was more than grateful for her doing that for him.

The thought of her on his mind made him race faster through the winding sewers he wasn't ready to surface yet, not until he got closer to his destination, who knows, how many foot are prowling in the shadows.

There in the distance was the ladder he was looking for, taking a breath; he ventured up into the icy cold embrace, as the wind swirled scattering snowflakes against his skin and coat.

Shivering, he pushed the discomfort to the back of his mind; he couldn't let such meaningless things like the cold to hinder his pursuit into finding her.

Placing the manhole cover back, he looked around, thing were still, not a soul was about, being a late at night and cold not many people tend to venture around.

The car lot had a couple cars in it, maybe some employee of the store that April visited last, getting some work done before the day's end, or someone just left their vehicle.

Searching he found it, April's car, walking towards it, he stepped into something slippery, taking a closer look, to his horror it was blood, and he recognized its aroma all to well, it smelled like April.

He examined the area, as he could sort of make out what happened, closing his eyes, he ram his fist into the trunk in frustration, this was his only lead, other then Karai, he was hoping to find something to help him.

But the foot didn't leave any such thing… then in the mist of his anger as something tugged at him, grabbing him by the throat.

There it triggered everything, as his wild side went into overdrive.

The blood, they were careless to leave it behind, he inhaled deeply as something he never experiences came over him, terrified he jolted back ramming into a car behind him, making it go off.

Staring at the blood, sweat started to drip down his face, as he shielded his face with his hand, what was wrong with him, what was it that he experience just then?

He wasn't a wild beast, he was as normal that an alligator could be compared to a human, he was intelligent, caring, all the feelings and emotions of any human.

Yet that feeling, that urge, tried to cloud his mind, sweep him up, her scent, her blood was alike an invisible line that tried to lead him away…

He was aware that dogs can track down scents in this manner, he couldn't, could he?

Was that what he was doing, could he follow it, letting all his primitive urges take the wheel bringing him closer to her?

The true question is, if he dares, if he let it, could he come back from it? Will it consume him? Would he really save April, or do something he would regret?

Confused, he slammed his fist into the beeping car, that was getting on his nerves, he had to save her, he can't trust Karai, he couldn't afford in putting April in more danger.

Roaring at the top of his lungs, he slumped to the ground, breathing heavily, as his heart felt it would just jump out of his chest.

What was he to do, he can't just leave her, with tears soaked eyes, he viewed at his hands, was he to allow himself to be a wild beast, this was Bishop's fault, that Leatherhead knew for sure, he never had these issues until that human got his hands on him.

Grinding his teeth, Leatherhead's eyes slit, looking more aggressive, primitive as he growled, letting his fears go, letting his instincts take the course they longed to take, he sniffed her blood.

The blood, pure, sweet, the aroma filled his nostril as they flared, like there was something pulling him, he followed without question, rushing forward.

* * *

Leatherhead felt light headed as he leaned against a brick wall that overlooked the bay, the air was colder and water soothed his soul as he slumped to the ground.

Reaching into his memories, Leatherhead tried his hardest to remember what happened as he looked down at his hands that were covered in blood.

What did he do, where was he really? The only clear memory was the car lot other than that blank.

Looking about he couldn't see the source of the blood, but where he was, did make him shiver though.

He could be here, could he?

Viewing over towards a building that seemed to be a warehouse, Leatherhead knew better than that, as he recognized it.

Why was he here, was his anger towards Bishop really that great, that it made him come to the place where he was kept, caged and experimented on?

Then it hit him, the aroma, her blood it was lingering, yet he couldn't see it, yet he knew she was close, shaking his head he got to his feet.

Did he really let himself be consumed by his darkness? If so how did he regain his formal self, better yet how he could smell April so clearly, without the animalistic part of him wanting to come out and play.

He hasn't got some hold over it, did he?

"Leatherhead this isn't the time to theorize, she needs your help," he told himself, pushing his questions to the back of his mind, where they couldn't do any damage.

As he was fully aware she was there and he had to save her, yet wasn't Bishop lab destroyed by the turtles long ago, unless someone fixed it up again, he doubt it was Bishop for the foot wouldn't work with a man like that.

Finding his way down to the waters, he knew there use to be a way in from the waterway, with luck, whoever did take over the old base, fixed that part up too, for the life of him he couldn't see another entrance.

Placing his coat somewhere out of sight, he gulped as he started regretting his part, the wind was cold enough; the water wasn't going to be any warmer, as he could see some of it frozen near the sides that pressed against the brick walls.

Taking a deep breath, he dove, the shock to the system took him a couple seconds to recover as he became disoriented; shaking out of it he swam towards the use to be entrance.

He was in luck, for the entrance was open, making his way in he surface beside a sub that sat in the water, he could see the docks, yet the place was silent and he couldn't see even a foot soldier, was this place really occupied or was his body playing tricks on him?

Swimming to a dock, he jumped up as the cold water dripped to the floor, he shivered, not for the area was cold, for he could feel the heat from some near by vents, but on the fact the water started to get to him as he rushed towards a vent.

Shaking, he tried to warm himself up as quickly as he could, no good will come to him, if someone could hear his teeth chattering a mile away.

Suddenly some voices came from the other side of the room, emerging from some doors; it was a couple foot soldiers, luckily they didn't notice him.

Laying low he waited for them to make their leave.

There was his answer, if the foot took over the formal base, they did, was April really here, if so why?

To many questions, and no way to find out, all he could do was find her, sniffing the air, he could still smell her, but she seemed closer, as he took his time going towards the door the two foot came from.

Opening the door flashbacks of this place invaded his mind, it looked almost the same except for the new paint job and something seemed to be fixed up.

What laid beyond the door was a long hallway, seeing no other way around it, he had to walk down it, not like he had the luxury to use the air vents for he would probably get stuck in seconds.

As he pressed forward, he became wary, he didn't have the skills to do this right like the guys and there was nothing he could use to his advantage to hide if someone did showed up.

It was only a matter of seconds he would walk into someone and have no choice to fight.

Yet, to his surprise he didn't have such issues, either the foot were over confident not having anyone around to protect the base, or they truly thought no one would find this place, or it could be they were all waiting with Karai for the turtles to show up.

Not being that long of a shot, he couldn't complain, he preferred this, then have blood on his hands, though he did, wondered what he did to get the other blood on his hands.

As he turned down a corner Leatherhead's heart leaped to his throat, as a wall of the aroma of April's blood hit him hard, his face went white, the smell was so strong it was overwhelming he had to lean against the wall for support.

Why was it so strong, why was it so potent, why did he get this horrifying twisting feeling in the pit of his stomach?

Then he heard something he never wanted too, something that broke him into two, she was screaming, April was screaming like nothing he has ever heard from her, it was so horrifying he almost lost his balance.

Frantically he ran forward, towards it, as her screams became deafening, and her blood aroma became thicker, his heart raced out of control as a spark of anger boiled within.

Reaching a door, his heart stopped altogether, shock he stared, unable to process what he was witnessing.

There in a room full of monitors and equipment, was a metal slab in the center, on that slab was April strapped down, as he could see her chest was opened up and Stockman was leaning towards her using tools to gather samples or whatever he was doing, it was disturbing either way.

The blood was so thick, Leatherhead tried everything not to gag, he could see the blood all over the ground and tools, like Stockman didn't care, the rage inside of him burst.

As he cried out a battle cry, rushing towards Stockman that just suddenly notice Leatherhead, but couldn't do a thing before Leatherhead picked him up throwing him across the room.

Growling Leatherhead eyed Stockman, his pray, "How dare you hurt her!"

Before Stockman could answer, Leatherhead was upon him, placing his hand over his head, lifting him into the air.

Stockman hung there as cries tried to escape through the cracks of Leatherheads hand, "Why were you hurting her! You never gave her anything for the pain didn't YOU! You tortured her! You sick son of a bitch."

Not letting Stockman to defend himself Leatherhead slammed Stockman's head into the ground hard, then with his tail, he thrashed it against Stockman's human weak body, as Leatherhead could hear bones breaking as the man screamed in horror and pain.

Again and again Leatherhead pounded his tail against the stupid human, over and over he did not stop until he couldn't hear even a whisper out of Stockman.

Disgusted Leatherhead spit on him, turning around going towards April, she laid there with her eyes open, hollow, full of pain, confused, she wasn't responsive.

Quickly Leatherhead looked around to find something to knock her out, as he found such medicine, he injected it into her veins as she gasped in relief, closing her eyes.

Looking at her, Leatherhead breathe deeply, it was like he was in some horror picture, grabbing a towel he wiped his hands, as he looked at what he needed to do before he could even consider getting her out of this horrible place.

Her chest was wide open, with clamps to pull back her ribs.

Firstly, he made sure her organs were in check and nothing seemed to be cut or severed, he took the clamps off, slowly breathing through his mouth, he patch her back up, taking note all her injuries into account, as he finished stitching her up.

Scrambling around, he found more meds he could use to relieve her pain, placing them into a makeshift bag out of cloth; he tied it to his belt.

Before he picked April up, Leatherhead looked over towards the computers, he wondered if they would go so far in installing some kind of self-destruct program, this placed housed to many horrors and horrific acts of men's greed for power, to let it stand any longer.

As he came up lucky, the foot did add one, setting it giving himself enough time to escape, he destroyed the console with his fist so no one can stop it.

He turned around grabbing April only noticing something stirring in the corner of his eye, viewing over he saw Stockman move, he was still alive?!

Leatherhead, narrowed his eyes picking up April lightly, so not to disturb her stitches, bringing her away from the slab he put her down on the floor gently.

Then he did something he shouldn't, but at this moment he didn't care, grabbing Stockman, he shoved the broken man onto the slab strapping him in.

"Please… help…. meeee," Stockman's eyes were hollow staring at Leatherhead pleading him to show mercy.

Grinding his teeth Leatherhead leaned in, "As the famous words of Raphael… FUCK YOU."

Leatherhead walked away, picking up April again, as he could feel her, pressing against his warm body, as he left the room Leatherhead took a pole with him.

Outside the room he turned around, bending the pole around the handle making it impossible for anyone to save Stockman, this was going to be his grave and Leatherhead felt no guilt towards it.

He walked towards the dock, no Foot that did come into view dared to approach him, noticing the blood that covered him and the aggressive animalistic glow in his eyes, they wanted to live, as they let him be, making their own escape from the base.

Reaching the dock, the sub was still there, taking it, he left the cursive base.

Out of range, the base exploded, the shock wave hit the sub, but it didn't take any damage as Leatherhead drove it away from that area, surfacing near an area, he knew was some manholes.

He couldn't risk taking the sub to the lair, in case it was bugged, taking to the sewers he rushed, pressing April against him, giving her all his heat, he had no jacket and she was only wearing a gown.

Biting his lips, he ran faster than he has ever done, as his heart pumped heavily, sweat covered his body, that chilled his body more.

Reaching the lair, he didn't stop as he ran up the stairs to her room, to place her onto her bed, covering her with heavy blankets, yet to his dismay her body was cold, too cold.

Quickly he got into her bed, under the blankets pressing her body against his, hoping this would work, as he could feel his own body start to warm up and his chattering teeth stopped.

Gently he brushed her cheek as he took into account that she was warm, relieved he figured to stay in that position for a while longer, to make sure.

* * *

Days passed as Leatherhead played with the boys downstairs, after he brought April home and set her up in her room, he took the boys out of the chamber.

He of course double check to make sure they were ok, and they were fine.

When he knew April was stable, he did make one trip out of the lair with the boys using the battle shell, he felt guilty putting the boys back in the chamber, and he couldn't go another day without the groceries that April originally went for.

The boys loved the new toys, which was a relief that she bought them, considering when he had them all in car seats they started to fuss, and the plush turtles were the only thing that distracted them.

Sitting on the floor Leatherhead wondered if April would ever wake up, then a scream came from above as his heart stopped, she sounded in distress!

* * *

_**(After April Wakes up)**_

Sitting on the floor beside the bed, Leatherhead let April have her time with the boys, as he breathe deeply, before he started to explain to her what happened.

As he told his story, he left out some parts, mainly the one where he took Stockman and strapped him down in a building he set to self-destruct. He did mention he did kill Stockman in rage, ashamed of his action on the fact he worried what April would think of him, he lay his head low.

Suddenly April placed her hand on his cheek, giving him a sweet smile, "Leatherhead, thank you."

Looking into her eyes, Leatherhead's heart melted, as his tears that he has been fighting back came out, as he gently hugged her, while she stroked his head.

"I'm sorry April you should have never gone through that. I was so afraid of losing you… I promise to protect you and them; I promise no one will ever hurt you again!" Leatherhead cried, wondering what he ever did to deserve her kindness, her forgiveness and to be part of this family.


	10. Chapter 8

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 8**

* * *

Being quite thorough, she double checked her list, "Baby wipes, toys, blankets, check, check and check."

Looking through the boxes that were scattered about, April wanted to make sure everything was in order; she didn't want to forget anything when they leave, since they were never planning to come back.

After weeks of recovering in her bed, not allowed to even go feed the boys, April was happy to move about, although in the back of her head, she did have to admit she enjoyed the breakfast in bed, from Leatherhead.

Her cheeks redden as she shook her head; she had to remain focused, after her kidnap from the foot she feared in living in the city anymore, she feared for the boys safety, hers even, as well as Leatherheads.

Closing her eyes, she fought back the mental images, her fear, her pain.

She suppressed the memories of what Stockman did to her, she did have nightmares though, that many times she awakened up abruptly, crying bloody murder.

Leatherhead could only look upon her in sadness, feeling helpless, unable to do more for her, only to be able to hold her, telling her she was safe and the boys were safe.

After weeks of this, Leatherhead couldn't take it anymore, seeing the fear in her eyes, watching those tears pour out of her with no end as she shivered in pure terror.

Then a couple days ago, he brought it up, he suggested they should leave, New York was no place for them anymore, it was too dangerous, he wanted his family to be safe not to worry who would come around the corner and hurt his family under his nose again.

As the conversation was going on, April mentioned an old farm her father owned that was under her grandmothers maiden name not O'Neil, it would be the best place to go, for no one even knows it exists and she has the deed to prove anyone, she owned it if it did come up in the future.

Plans made, she was finishing the packing, the baby boys, all now walking about even running, which April curse under her breath, for so many times she turned around, one or two where into something or in areas of the lair they shouldn't be.

Curious as they were, the boys patted the boxes playing with them, trying to open them to see what was within, with a chuckle April laughed at their attempt.

Stopping what she was doing, she watched them with a smile, she wasn't sure who was worse Mikey trying to peek in the boxes or Raph trying with all his strength to rip them open?

Donnie was more interested in drumming on them; to listen to each sound they made and Leo he didn't seem interested at all, the toddler's eyes caught something more to his liking, the toy truck on the coffee table, which was blue and one of his favorite toys.

Leaving his brothers behind, Leo walked to it, at first things seemed fine, then suddenly he started to walk sideways, not like he was losing his balance, it was more he didn't know how to walk straight anymore, than in front of her eyes, Leo just collapsed without a cry or sound.

Time halted as April heart felt like it was in her throat, she rushed towards the little figure on the floor that seemed to be lifeless, swooping him into her arms, turning his face towards her.

Leo was hot to the touch, his face was pale and pasty, it was like night and day compare to what he looked like before he went for the truck, his breathing was shallow, she could barely feel his heart beat.

Frantic, April rubbed Leo's face, "Leo wake up! Leo open your eyes, please Leo!"

A fear like no other took a hold of her, her brain shut off, her mouth felt dry, for the life of her she couldn't figure out what to do as she desperately tried to get the toddler to respond to her pleas.

In the mist of the chaos, something tugged onto her shirt, viewing over towards Donnie who had tears in his eyes, for he was scared on why his mother was acting like this, April snapped out of her panic attack, grabbing the shell cell that was on the coffee table.

"Leathe…." Leatherhead half answered as April didn't let him continue.

"IT'S LEO HE WON'T RESPOND… I… I don't know what is wrong with him…. Leatherhead there is something wrong with my baby…," April spit the words out between sobs, not hearing what Leatherhead was saying on the other side of the phone, the room started to shrink and she felt so hopeless, crying, cuddling into Leo kissing him on the forehead.

Then out of nowhere Leatherhead took the child out of her arms, assuring her it was ok, he could tell her state of mind and knew she wasn't in a good position.

Noticing the signs that Leo had, Leatherhead shook his head, "April, I know you're not going to like me doing this, but I will be taking Leonardo to my Lab…"

"I will go get the boy's coats," April jumped to her feet just be stopped by two strong arms, looking into Leatherhead's eyes he seemed to have another plan.

"April its best that you stay here with the boys. I will take care of Leonardo, I will give you a call when he improves," Leatherhead felt bad to do this to her, but having her there would make thing harder for him to figure out what is wrong with Leo.

Biting her lip April refused, there was no way she was going to leave her baby alone, but Leatherhead didn't stand down, shaking his head, cradling Leo in his arms, he left the lair.

As April watched, her body felt weak, she collapsed on the couch burying her face into a pillow, letting out a scream, why was this happening, what was wrong with Leo, what if this was terminal, or couldn't be fix.

She knew it wasn't a flu or some cold, for his health just plummeted in a split second, crying, she wondered if she did something, did she let him near something he shouldn't, were the other boys in danger as well?

April turned her head, just to be met by three wondering, scared, sad faces.

The three turtles didn't know what was going on, but knew enough to know that something was wrong.

Holding her tears back, April turned over, leaning her back against the couch's arm, as the boys climbed up cuddling into her, chirping sadly.

Raph placed himself between the couch and April, laying in April's arm, placing his head on her neck, then started to play with April's hair.

Donnie went to her other arm; resting his head on her breast like it was a pillow, closing his eyes sucking on his thumb.

Then for Mikey, he laid in the middle taking a corner of April's shirt, placing it in his mouth as he started to drift asleep, she has been meaning to get him out of that habit of sucking on her shirt, but hasn't been easy.

Closing her eyes, she started to calm down, the boys were helping as she could tell they were all fast asleep, as a couple chirps came out of them while they shifted.

April mind wandered, she worried about Leo, but Leatherhead was in the right, to tell her to stay behind, she would only be in the way, if she wanted Leo to be fine, she had to trust Leatherhead.

Not that she didn't trust him, she figured it was just instinct to be there for her child, in his time of need.

Hours passed and the only call April received was one from Leatherhead, stating Leo has stabilized, but he needed to do more tests and will be back later that night with the toddler, as well she was best not to worry in the meantime.

Other than that Leatherhead said nothing more, probably not to make her worry, April did wish Leatherhead would explain what happened, all she knew it wasn't something that would or could harm the other boys.

Feeding the hungry toddlers, she gave them their bath afterwards, as they squealed and splashed.

April started to consider wearing a bathing suit when she gave them baths; she had more water on her then in the bathtub itself.

Donnie played with his rubber ducky and Mikey and Raph started to fight over the boat, putting herself in between them to stop the fighting, only to have her hand slip making her fell forward into the bath with a big slash.

Half of her body was in the stone bathtub that was designed only a foot above floor level that had a small ledge to get in, it was deep though, for when Donnie designed it long ago, it was intended for them as grown turtles.

Of course April only put so much water, she knew the boys were turtles, but she didn't want to risk them from drowning.

Finally getting her hand up to a side as she pulled herself up, then suddenly she was splashed in the face, in response she squirted water out of her mouth.

Giggles echoed in the room, as the boys thought this was funny clapping in glee, yet April didn't find this remotely amusing, sighing she looked at each of the toddlers, then tickled each one of them for their punishment.

"Oh you think that is funny, huh," she smiled as each child squealed happily splashing more excitedly, just making April more wet, as water ran off her soak through shirt.

Figuring it was time to get these wet children out of the tub and ready for bed, April picked each one up, wrapping them in their own big fluffy towel, drying them off as they made sounds in amusement, while their body shook by her drying them.

Fully dried, even taking a towel to dry her hair, April wrapped them up caring, all three up the stairs to her room, as she let them pick their night gown placing some samples on the bed.

Each had their favorite, Mikey picked the blue ones with the rocket ships, Raph picked the yellow ones with the teddy bears and Donnie pick the red one with the cowboys on it.

Clean, warm in their night gowns they cuddled into April as she sat in her rocking chair, reading them a bedtime story, the three little pigs.

The night done, April placed the sleeping toddlers into their crib, placing a blanket over them as the automatically cuddled into each other, it was obvious the boys felt more secure close to each other.

Heading down the stairs, April waited on the couch in the silence, she didn't feel like watching TV to pass the time, she wanted Leo home and to hear it was nothing and he was fine.

Nightmares filled her head as April ran down a long corridor; behind her, she could hear footsteps, hunting her.

She ran what felt like hours, then a light was ahead of her, rushing forwards towards it, she knew it had to be a way out.

Leaping forward, she found herself in a middle of a room with white walls, to clean to be normal, there in the middle of the room, was a slab with a white sheet laid over it.

There seemed to be something under the sheet, April heart raced, as she stared at it, she feared what was under it, did she dare see?

Slowly making her way to the middle of the room, she placed her hand over it, with a breath she braved it, pulling the sheet off.

To her horror, the sight in front of her made her heart break, she felt sick and wanted to scream.

In the middle of the slab was Leo, an innocent child, skin white as snow, lifeless eyes opened as they stared at the ceiling, they were so empty, drain of all his purity, his laughter.

Hot tears filled her eyes as she grabbed him, placing him into her arms, his cold skin was like touching ice.

Her rage boiled, her fear held her by the throat, she flung her head back, screaming at the top of her lungs, "this can't be happening, he was just an innocent child, he doesn't deserve this."

"APRIL WAKE UP!" a voice dominated her screaming, startled April's eyes open up wide, frantic April looked around, as sweat ran down her face, she was in the lair and Leatherhead was holding her.

"April you were having a nightmare, it's ok, I'm here and the boys are safe," he assured her, clinging to his arms tight, April's body trembled, burying her face into him, she cried heavily.

When she was done letting out her tears she looked into Leatherhead's eyes, "Where is Leo?"

Leatherhead smiled sweetly, "He is fine, I put him with his brothers, they are all sleeping soundly, why don't I make some tea, we need to talk."

Leatherhead got up heading towards the kitchen, April stared at him, she felt sick to her stomach, something was wrong and he was hiding it.

Settled down, both sat at the table, April waited patiently for Leatherhead to explain what happened to Leo, though her patience wasn't the best she tried her hardest to stay calm.

Playing with his cup Leatherhead sighed, "April, Leonardo is very sick…"

April's face twisted on the statement, fearing the worse, "How sick..,. and how is this possible… he was so healthy before in the past, is it because of me, carrying them I mean?"

Shaking his head Leatherhead leaned back in the chair, preparing himself for the long explanation, "You see he was…, Leonardo was sick before…"

"What! I have never seen him collapse like that, he always seemed so healthy, full of energy," April pointed out in disbelief, that Leo was ever sick in his other life.

"That's the thing, he hid it. He hid it from everyone except for Master Splinter who noticed Leonardo's condition when he was this age, and Donnie for he found out later when he started to examine their DNA."

Taking a sip of his tea, Leatherhead watched April as she processed what he said.

"So what is wrong with him…"

"He has a genetic mutation in his genes on the likes I have never seen, I believe he was born with the defect and it mutated more when he was mutated as an infant. Because he was reborn, his previous condition unfortunately was recreated."

"So he is going to grow up sick again…"

"Not necessarily," Leatherhead said with a smile.

Tilting her head April tried to read the alligator, "What do you mean?"

"See when Leonardo showed signs of this, at the time Master Splinter didn't have the resources to see what was wrong with him. To battle his condition, Leonardo meditated constantly, which help him control his condition to a point. The thing is, when Donatello found out about his brother's condition, they were in their teens, by then it was way too late to reverse what Leonardo was facing, all he could do was relieve the pain and symptoms, yet again only to a point. I believe, in what I have read in Donatello's journal on the subject and the samples I got from the toddler, I can make a serum that would reverse the effects and cure this anomaly. This will let Leonardo to grow up to be a healthy turtle, like his brothers."

April sat there thinking it over, relief washed over her, this news made her feel better, to think Leo for all this time was suffering and no one knew, closing her eyes April wasn't going to let history to repeat itself.

"What do we need to do to help Leo?" April asked, then Leatherhead seemed upset on the question, he was happy a second ago was the serum hard to make?

"There is one drawback…" Leatherhead kept his head down.

Narrowing her eyes, she didn't care what the drawback was, if it meant Leo to be healthy, "Ok, what is the drawback?"

"We can't leave New York as we planned, not until some time after Leo turns three."

"Why?"

With a sigh, he looked up at her, Leatherhead knew this didn't sit right with her, but there was no other option, "The formula requires ingredients I can only acquire here, as well each serum can only last up to three months. Sure the original ingredients can last longer, but I prefer to use fresh ingredients when making the serum to assure its effect on Leonardo's body. As well it will take at least a year and a bit before he is out of the woods. So he would need a shot twice a day until sometime after his third birthday. I don't know for certain, his test results will tell me how he is progressing, but I assure you April when he is better he will never have this problem again."

April felt sick again, leaning against her chair, she breathe deeply.

Leatherhead wouldn't propose to stay if he didn't see another way, closing her eyes, she knew she couldn't sacrifice Leo's health for her own fears.

Nodding, she got up starting to unpack the boxes, then a hand went on top her hers, looking over towards Leatherhead, he smiled as sweetly as he could to comfort her.

"Let's leave that for the morning, why don't you and I relax, there might be a movie on TV," Leatherhead offered, he wanted her to calm down, she had a rough day and she needed to take a breather.

Agreeing, both sat on the couch, finding a movie that both agreed on as they watched it.

April tried not let her mind wander, as she felt her fear sitting there waiting to devour her, closing her eyes, she suddenly felt herself leaning against something warm, reopening them she noticed Leatherhead had his arm around her leaning her against him.

Not saying a word she eased up letting him hold her, she needed someone to be there and he was, like always.


	11. Chapter 9

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 9**

* * *

Moving within the shadows, looking over their shoulders, they made their way into the darkness of the kitchen.

A giggle could be heard echoing in the pitch black room, accompanied by a shhh afterwards, "Qwuite," a small voice commanded.

"Hurry!" another replied, as sounds of moving furniture scraped across the ground, followed by some gasps towards the loud obvious noises they were making.

"Hurry, hurry!" another voice chanted, being answered by another, "Lweo watch for mommy!"

"What about me?" April smiled, leaning against the archway that led to the kitchen flipping up the light switch, to light the room up so she could see.

There, each small turtle was frozen in their spot, realizing they were busted, a chair was placed in front of the fridge as Donnie was standing beside the chair directing, Leo was beside him holding onto his arm.

Raph was crouched down, letting Mikey to stand on top of his shell so he could reach the top of the fridge, well they were attempting to at least.

All four boys eyes on her as fear filled them, white as a ghost, neither of them moved, it was apparent they didn't know what to do.

"So, what are you four up too?" April walked over, grabbing Mikey placing him onto the ground before he hurt himself.

"Nwothing," Donnie replied all innocent like, as the other brothers repeated him, giving her the whole big eye angel look.

"So, the chair just magically appeared in the kitchen, in front of the fridge of all places. Then Raphael and Michelangelo just, what? Found themselves on top of it?" April narrowed her eyes, as Raph and Mikey cringed on hearing their full name said out loud, knowing all to well that meant they were in big trouble.

Leo pulled Donnie's arm, as Donnie went white, "Yweah!" Donnie lied fidgeting trying to get Leo to stop holding onto him so tightly.

Shaking her head April was a bit disappointed, "Donatello, how many times do I have to tell you boys not to lie to me, now tell me the truth."

Giving the toddlers, another chance to redeem themselves, they all look towards Donnie, something April has been noticing, Donnie has been acting like the ring leader, in a way.

When it came to things the boys stick together, but when it came down to it, they always waited for Donnie.

Donnie shifted under their eyes, turning red; the two year old didn't like this, or wanted to be in trouble either.

"Mommy itz was me…" Leo finally pipe up taking all the blame.

Sighing, she knew none of the others would protest to Leo taking blame for this one, "Leo I know it wasn't fully you. I know it was Mikey that started it, and Raph that encourage it, then leaving Donnie to figure out how to do it."

All boys glared at Leo, who became smaller by the minute, looking away from their prying eyes.

"Poppy head!" Raph growled at Leo, for doing it again, getting them in trouble, but not him, special treatment like usual.

"Raphael, none of that, apologize to your brother," April crossed her arm, as Raph jump looking away red holding his arm.

"Sorrry Leooo," Raph spit out glaring at the ground, as his temper started to show.

Noticing the sudden tension between the brothers knowing this would end badly, they may be only two, turning three, their personalities have been showing and lately the three older brothers have been treating Leo like he was having special treatment, not realizing he was sick and there were things she had to do differently with him.

She felt sorry for Leo, many times when the boys thought he was getting special alone time with her or Leatherhead, reality they were preventing the young turtle from over exerting himself, he got tired a lot, and cranky after his shots.

At times, April had to wrap him into a blanket to keep him calm and cuddle with him to ease his pain.

The other boys didn't understand this and she didn't know how many times she explained it to them, sure she did take each one giving them time with her as well, but there was three of them and so much time in the day.

Leatherhead helped out too, taking Donnie and Mikey at times, considering those two had more affection towards the alligator, Raph was a momma's boy by the looks of it, even Leo tend to leaned to spend more time with her then Leatherhead..

Picking up Raph, holding him within her arms, he fought for a sec then wrapped his arm around her neck in defeat, then picking up the chair she brought it back to the table.

"So now will one of you tell me what was so important on the top of the fridge that you went this far to reach it," April sat on the chair while Raph sat down onto her lap, then Donnie climbed her to sit onto the other lap, giving her a big hug.

"Sworry mommy…" Donnie apologized kissing her on the cheek.

"Its ok, I am not mad at you boys," April adjusted the way she was sitting to allow the other two to sit with her, juggling four young turtles wasn't easy though, "I just wish you wouldn't lie, and what happened if one of you got hurt, next time please ask me if you want something ok."

April kissed all four boys as each beamed from her affection, "Now why were you up there?"

"Three" Mikey said all secretive.

"Three?" April asked, looking at the toddler oddly not understanding at first the significance of the number, sort of, then she knew where this was going but pretended to lead them on.

"We will be thrwee," Donnie showed two of his fingers to her.

Leaning close to them, squinting with one eye, she examined his two fingers, rubbing her chin, "Hummm… I see two, so you're going to be two?"

Donnie took his hand, looking at his fingers, playing with them, then adjusted them, "Thrwee."

Trying not to laugh April held it in, "OH, our going to be one!" April kid, seeing Donnie showed only one finger this time around.

The toddler confused, looked at his fingers again, as Raph tried to help him as both toddlers looked over his fingers, while Mikey examined his and Leo did the same.

Attempting all together they showed all their fingers, April couldn't hold it, laughing out she smiled sweetly, "Oh wow 24! Now that is a jump in a half from two!"

Frustrated the boys looked at her, "Silly mommy we be three!" Mikey grabbed April cheeks playing with them with a big grin.

"Three…. Three…" April played with the word having fun playing around with her children, narrowing her eyes, she looked at them, "I don't know… are you sure about that? Wouldn't that mean it's your birthday? No, it can't be."

Leo wrapped his tiny arms around April, "Mommy we be three, k k"

"Yeah, cake!" Mikey exploded that caught Raph off guard almost making the toddler fall to the ground, by the looks of it Raph was about to fall asleep.

Grumpily he looked annoyed at Mikey for the rude awakening, huffing burying his face into April's arm glaring at Mikey.

Smiling at the boys April shook her head, she wondered what was taking Leatherhead, wishing he would hurry up, the plan was he was going to take the boys as she took the time to decorate the lair for their birthday, it truly being their third birthday she had things planned out.

That included hiding key items on top of the fridge, which the little rascals figured out that was the hiding place.

Time to kill and not to fond of the fact that they were starting a war on her, it was best they play anywhere but using her as a playground, hopefully peacefully of course.

Placing each child on the ground, April indicated to them to go play in the living room, and not get into any more trouble.

Of course the boys protest asking questions about cake and presents, but she told them if they ask too much it will never happen, being told they ran for it, fearing she would be true to her word and they won't get cake.

Stretching, April looked around figuring where she would place the balloons and streamers, as her mind race, putting her plans into action within her head, so she knew exactly what she was going to do.

Deep in thought, her thoughts were shattered as the lair door that led to the sewers opened up abruptly, with Leatherhead bursting in frantically.

The large alligator looked like he saw a ghost or worse as he rushed into the lair, closing the door behind him, but not before making sure no one was lurking around the sewers.

His face was white with terror, he was sweating heavily, his breathing was out of control to the point April wasn't sure if he was having a panic attack.

There in his hand was a duffle bag, he looked at her not saying a word or was it he couldn't find the words?

Staring at him, uncertain on what was going on, April heart went to her throat something was wrong and the fear pouring off of Leatherhead made her stomach turn.

Quickly she looked at the boys, which had all eyes on Leatherhead in wonder and fear, the boys' nostrils flared as they started to shiver, she knew they could smell Leatherhead's fear.

Whimpering they dropped what they were doing, becoming restless, running towards April for comfort and protection.

"April we are leaving," Leatherhead tried to say as calmly as he could, not to scare the boys more, walking up, he placed the bag down looking at the boys, trying to figure out what he could say to them, so they didn't look at him in the manner they were.

He hoped they were just scared because he was, not scared of him.

"Leatherhead…," April started, then figured it was best she got rid of the boys first, "Boys why don't you go upstairs and pick out your favorite toys, one each though. Also, your PJs, as well one shirt each, no more than that ok. Donnie can you grab mommy a shirt and pants?" April said calmly patting the boys on the head that everything was ok and to do what they were told.

Hesitantly they nodded, slowly leaving her side, Leo started to cry followed by Mikey, as Raph and Donnie tried to comfort them, by holding their hands, walking with them up to the room above.

When it seemed the boys were out of ear range, April placed her focus back to Leatherhead, who seemed worse than before, he was shaking, his eyes were full of fear and dread, what happened?

To answer her wondering eyes, Leatherhead went to the TV putting it on low, then put his head down like he couldn't bear to look at it.

April mouth felt dry, her heart race out of control, as the sights of what she was witnessing, was impossible, was this really happening, as tears ran down her face, she couldn't believe this was really happening!

Gasping for air April grab the side of the couch for support, her head felt light and she wasn't sure if she was going to pass out, quickly Leatherhead placed his arm around her to comfort her, and himself as they both stared at the TV.

The worst has happened; they watched a news camera that was streaming a live feed of a horrifying event that plagued New York City.

The news crew was nowhere to be seen, probably dead or ran for their lives, leaving the camera run on a tripod, which would be the only explanation for this horror picture, that felt to surreal, like someone was playing a crude practical joke.

The streets ran green and red, while falling from the sky was this rain, but it wasn't water, it was green and vibrant, falling down onto unfortunate people that had no cover, or realization on what was going on.

Screams emulated out of the speakers of the TVs that were on the wall, as April body stiffened by the sounds.

People screaming as their bodies shifted and bulge, some started to mutating into things that they last touch or had contact with, while others not so fortunate burst like some water balloon releasing reddish liquid splashing everything around it, not even their flesh or bones was visible at this point.

It was like everything liquefied, then their skin couldn't take the pressure anymore releasing everything with a sickening pop.

April held her hand to her mouth, trying to force her gag reflects from giving in, grabbing the controller quickly she had enough, she didn't want to see anymore, shutting off the TV, burying her face into Leatherhead's chest crying uncontrollably.

"Those poor people, Leatherhead what is going on?" April whimpered, confused, baffled on what she had witnessed, she didn't know what to think, was this happening up there?

Where people mutating or dying in the most horrifying manner possible?

She cringed as the images repeated in her head, she wanted them to go away, she wanted Leatherhead to tell her it was some stupid joke, she didn't want this to be really happening, what does it mean and how will it affect her family?

Biting his lip Leatherhead shook his head, "I… I don't know, all I could find out, was this weird storm that hit New York City and this started to happen. It was subtle at first as it seemed like normal rain, then the rain came down harder, slowly turning green and people started to... Oh April I don't know…. We have to leave, its not safe here, more then ever! If this rain keeps up it will flood the sewers and you and the kids will be in danger, I don't know what the water will do to mutants, but you I…."

Leatherhead's tears couldn't be held back anymore, as his fear of what the water would do to April consumed him, the mere thought of her dyeing was horrifying, he didn't know the rules it played or why some people died, as other mutated.

"Mommy?" a sob came from the other side of the couch, there, four prying eyes looked upon Leatherhead and April.

Wiping away her tears, April tried her best to hide her fears away behind her smile, "Yes Raph, are you four, all done?"

They nodded, holding out a toy each and the clothes she asked for, Leatherhead took them, placing them into the bag, then putting a garbage bag over it to make it water proof.

As April placed their hats onto the boys' heads, a thought came to April's mind, "Leatherhead what about Leo's medicine?"

"Don't worry, I have enough for three months and Leo only has a month of treatment left, he is almost in the clear," Leatherhead assured her.

With one good news, that did bring her some relief, through these dark times, April sighed, "Now boys, I want you to be on your best behavior, we are going on a trip," April told the toddlers, making sure they were ready to leave.

"Whwere?" Donnie asked fidgeting with his hat and coat.

"To the farm," Leatherhead explained, then looked towards April who was wondering if that was the right place to go, where was the right place to go after this?

"Don't worry April the farm is the safest place for us now, it's in the middle of nowhere and it looks like the rain is only in the city, this far."

Picking up the boys, so they can ride on his back, for it would be faster this way, Leatherhead picked one boy to stay with April.

Giving her Raph, April didn't see why she should be carrying one of them, wouldn't it be better that Leatherhead had them all?

"Just in case…" a small whisper came from the alligator, Leatherhead's eyes were distant as he couldn't believe he was suggesting this.

Looking at Raph she understood, as she swallowed hard, if by chance she did come into contact with the water, this might insure her not to burst like some balloon from her body liquefying inside, but the thought of herself being mutated scared her as much.

Yet in the end it was either death or mutation if it came to that.

If she had to mutate into something, a turtle would suit her more, considering she was the boys' mother and they would accept her more if that did happen, then mutating into something they were not familiar with.

Taking a few breaths, she held Raph tightly against her as the toddler wrapped his arms around her neck, laying his head onto her shoulders, making a few sad chirps.

April tried her best to hide her fear, she was fully aware that the young turtle could smell it off of her making him upset by the second.

Leaving their home, April couldn't deny the feeling of sadness in her heart, sure they were planning to leave sometime, but she wasn't prepared to do it so soon, not under these circumstances.

Being too risky to go to the surface, even in a vehicle, considering it was chaos up there, their best bet, was sticking to the sewers, hoping none of the areas were flooded of yet, and hoping when they reach the bridge to leave the city it was still standing, with no rain.

April couldn't fight back the uneasiness in her, she didn't know what would happen, all she could say was she had to protect her children.


	12. Chapter 10

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 10**

* * *

Quickly, but carefully they moved through the sewers avoiding the water and areas where the water seemed to be coming from the surface above.

It was best not to risk it, though the mutating water was green, doesn't' mean it couldn't get diluted making it look like some harmless sewer water.

The horrors of what the TV aired, its twisted images, played in April's head.

She wished she never watched it, desiring that she was still oblivious of the cold hard facts, that the city was being ripped apart and people, innocent people… even children… were mutating or worse.

April fought the tears that wanted to soak her face, holding her precious child in her arms, trying not to think about the people above, the parents that we're seeing this happening before their eyes.

She couldn't imagine what she would do if her own babies were faced with this demise, fearing for their lives, only to feel utterly hopeless to do anything for their children or themselves.

Focusing her mind on the task at hand, her own family was her first priority before pitying others for their misfortune.

So far it was easy going, Leatherhead took the lead, while April came to the rear, it was better this way for the boys, since they could see her and she could attend to them, to keep them calm.

The toddlers still not understanding what was going on, trembled and cried now and then as April continuously attempted to soothe their poor nerves.

"It's ok little ones, we are almost at the bridge. Then we can go to the farm, which has a big tree and a pond, so we can all go swimming. How does that sound?" she distracted the toddlers from everything that was going on around them.

Yet even though she sounded calm and relaxed towards her children, in truth, she wasn't, hiding her own fears and doubts, deep inside her for their sakes.

The tiny hairs on April's neck was sticking up, she strived to block out the screaming echoes coming from the surface and even the rancid smells from above.

Even she could smell the heavy mixed odors of blood and death.

Raph pulled himself tighter into her chest as the other brothers did the same to Leatherhead, trying to replace the smells with the ones they knew and made them feel safe; April feared what this would do to them, mentally.

Thoughts of regret filled April's heart; April started wishing they had left earlier to the farm.

They could have, by the sounds of it, but she wanted to make sure Leo would be ok first, and she never thought in her wildest nightmares that something like this would ever happen.

Now all her children were in danger, including Leatherhead, if she lost any of them, she didn't know what she would do.

It was obvious she wasn't the only one worried; Leatherhead seemed to be thinking the same thing, for the alligator was on edge observing the sewers, taking in every detail of everything that was going on.

April only hoped by the time they reached the bridge there was no rain and… April breathe in deeply, trying to be optimistic, she hoped the bridge was still standing and no action to cut the city off from the rest of the world was put into motion.

The water around Manhattan would be polluted no doubt by now with this rain, trapping her and her family there in the mess up city, that could very well end up as their tomb.

Who knows how much humanity remained in the people that mutated, all she knew they could be no more than beasts, looking for their next meal.

Shaking her head, she put the negative thoughts and emotions to the side, for her bright children would see it, which would only make their fear worse.

* * *

Reaching a section of the sewers where most of the water flows to, they came upon a big circular room with a huge pit in the middle, within the center of the pit was a huge whirlpool, the water as obvious as it was, was tainted with mutagen.

To think that this wasn't the worse part, April felt nervous noticing, the only way across was the this narrow metal bridge, that did look in great shape, but the notion of having to cross over the water wasn't a pleasant thought altogether.

The debate to either continue or turning around, did weigh on both of the adult's minds, but would it be wise this far in the game?

They could turn around and find another way, but on the way there, it became apparent that there weren't too many paths that didn't show signs of overflowing with water, also still there was the fear of the condition of the bridge to get out of the city, was still in the air.

Neither April or Leatherhead wanted to afford getting stuck there, so no other option than to continue on, they both sighed on the situation.

"April stay close, if there is any indication of danger I want you to take the kids and run," Leatherhead informed her.

Feeling a bit uneasy with his tone of voice, April eyed the darkness on the other side, Leatherhead seemed tensed, more than he should be, did he knows something she did not?

"Leatherhead is there something wrong?" April slowly asked, watching her friend, noticing how he was sniffing the air.

"Its… lets get going April…" Leatherhead said as calmly as possible, but there was a hint of uncertainty in his voice, something was wrong and April started to feel wary.

Making their way over the bridge, Leatherhead stiffened, suddenly he was growling, then, he kneeled down ready to let the kids down so they could join their mother.

There on the other side of the bridge emerging out of the shadows was three ninja's, two of them April didn't recognize, but the one leading them she did, Karai!

Leatherhead whispered to the boys, then they jumped off his back running towards April, holding onto her pants looking up at her with scared eyes, meeting those such eyes, she smiled sweetly to them, slowly backing away.

They followed her keeping their eyes only on her, Leatherhead must have told them to do this, understanding why he made them do this; April knew Leatherhead didn't want them to witness what he was going to do next.

Taking her time April didn't run knowing all too well, that would only provoke Karai.

April waited for Leatherhead to make his move.

The alligator quickly as he could, targeted Karai, knowing the female ninja would go after April and wouldn't resist hurting her or killing her.

Quickly April motioned the boys to run, only to have found in her horror, they were surrounded, there near the exit, was three more ninjas that came out of the shadows to prevent April and the boys from escaping.

Trapped, scared, April didn't know what to do, making the boys look at her, not to revert their eyes, not to look at the ninja's that wanted to do them harm.

One of the ninja's unsheathed his sword slowly walking towards April, scrambling to think of a plan of action to get her and her children out of this, she came up short, what can she do towards a trained ninja?

Taken by surprise, they all were really, the bridge shook… the whole room did, as pressure cracks formed into the walls and ceiling, was it an earthquake or something else going on, above?

When the small tremor stopped, April made sure that her children were ok… then she heard it!

A horrifying scream echoed within the room!

April's eyes widened as she witnessed the foot soldier that was coming towards her before the tremor, started screaming in pure agony, clawing at his face, like something was eating him under his mask, violently he thrashed around smacking into the bridge railings.

Suddenly the ninja collapse to the ground, while his body started to seize, flapping up and down like some fish out of water, becoming more violent by the second, his body begun twisting into positions impossible without snapping into two.

His black uniform ripped by the seams, while his flesh became bloated, expanding in front of her, it was like witnessing a blowfish, but knowing all too well this wasn't a good sign.

Gasping, April stepped away covering her baby turtles' eyes from the ghastly sight, it was disgusting, horrible, her own stomach turned, the poor man regardless he was a foot ninja didn't deserve this fate.

The only explanation to what was happening that made any sense, was that, when the rumbling in the room happened, something must have fallen into the water and splashed him.

Beyond the man, the other two foot ninjas left without a word, they were wise not to stick around, regardless of their honor, this death wasn't one anyone would be willing to go through.

Nowhere to run, April placed herself in front of her children to shield them from what was going to happen, their eyes were wide in terror looking at her, begging her to wake them up from this nightmare.

Crying April held them, she wanted to get away from this man, but Leatherhead and Karai block the way, with their fighting, they had no clue what was going on.

A sickening gruesome pop came behind her, her body shuddered, as she could feel the warm sticky substance coating the back of her body, the smell was dreadful, she wanted to puke her guts out on the smell and the notion of what was on her.

Shivering, she wondered was the mutagen still active when the body explodes?!

Biting her lip, she pushed the thought, she didn't want to know, before she could find out, the room shook again, this time it was worse than before and the bridge started to give way as debris fell from above in boulders.

"April!" Leatherhead screamed in terror as a chunk of debris came down towards April and the boys.

Instinctively she shielded her children to protect them, in the mist of the chaos, the last thing she remembered was hitting the water.


	13. Chapter 11

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 11 (LH POV)**

* * *

_**(Leatherhead POV)**_

Hands on the wheel, Leatherhead stared at the road, as the dust, spit up under the wheels from the long dirt road; he swallowed hard looking up into the vans front view mirror.

There in the back bundled up in old blankets was the boys sleeping huddled together, Leatherhead bit his lip as his eyes came across the empty spot where she should be, then back on the road quickly.

The events played in his head, the events he felt a shame of, in the mist of the chaos, everything blurred together, making it hard for him to piece it together, as his anger took him.

Before hell came to him, before his life was destroyed, that moment on the bridge before everything, he was fighting Karai, a fight he was losing; she was quick with her blade, making precise cuts into his body, forcing its response time slower and harder for him to control it.

If that moment with Karai didn't happen would the events that came to pass, still would have occurred? This was his fault!

The thought of that woman infuriated him, he no more than wanted to crush her under his tail, if that was even possible… she moved too fast for him to even hit her.

Karai... he had to admit he had no true advantage over her skills.

Yet could the outcome of the events been different, what if he didn't bother with her, he should have forgotten about the stupid ninja and helped April, then maybe she…

Sighing with tears in his eyes, he slumped in the driver's seat watching the trees go by.

* * *

_**- Eight hours ago -  
**_

With a quick thrust, Leatherhead aimed his tail at the skilled ninja, while he could hear the faint commotion behind him; he swore he heard a popping sound that made his heart jump to his throat, accompanied by the boys crying.

He could smell April, but it didn't mean she wasn't the one that popped, turning around a another rumble commenced, in horror he saw it… THE ROOF!

Pressure cracks were all over the walls and roof, before he could even make a move towards April and the boys, the roof gave way.

"APRIL!" Leatherhead screamed watching his family in danger and not able to do a thing.

He attempted to make a step forward only to lose his balance, falling over the railings splashing into the green water.

Desperately he tried to move, only to his dismay; he couldn't fight the pull of the whirlpool that had him as its prey.

Was this it? Was this the end?

He wasn't a religious guy or believed in such things, that science couldn't explain, but he prayed to whatever god or deity, that bothered to listen to a seven foot alligator that didn't care what happened to him as long as his family was safe.

Inches from the propeller that wanted no more then slice into his body; he felt his body just started to float there not advancing.

Stunned, confused, wondering what was going on, he looked down to see the propeller was covered by debris, did something actually answered him?

Shaking his head that wasn't important, here was his chance, as he swam to the surface, the level of water was rising, looking around desperately he couldn't see the bridge, April or the boys!

Remembering seeing some debris falling, it hit him, did they go under too?

Realizing he felt fine, it was apparent the mutagen had no effect on all ready mutated organisms, that said what about April?!

Terror gripped the alligator making his body shake uncontrollably, diving down into the water, he looked about the murky water that was almost impossible to get a visual, due to all the dust and dirt from the debris.

Swimming towards the area that he last spotted them, he saw in the distance four small shells; quickening his pace he went towards them, as he saw the horror that unfolded before him.

There the boys floated, hoping they were holding their breath Leatherhead swoop them up, but what he feared the most was facing him in the face.

There, that was scattered all around, was April's clothes ripped apart, nothing more, no body, no evidence of her even being alive.

Biting his lip, he went to the surface, finding a safe spot to bring the boys to.

Checking them, he noticed they started to breathe, yet they were still out, they didn't look injured as far as he could tell, knowing they were ok, Leatherhead, made another dive into the water, looking for her.

She could have mutated right?

Finding nothing, Leatherhead's heart jumped into his throat as a piece of skin floated by, it smelled like April!

Even in the water, he could smell her, as the horrifying realization of her scent was all over the place, touching it, a rage took over, shaking his head, he backed away from the area in utter fear.

This couldn't be happening, this wasn't happening!

This was the reason he made one of the boys to be with her, they were to make sure she would only mutate, hell he didn't care what she mutated into, as long she was alive.

But this… not this…

Reaching back to the boys, he gasp for air, gagging, wanting to puke, she couldn't be dead, not her, not the one he… the only human he ever cared about… the one person he would never admit, not to her face… the woman he loved and made his world…

Tears ran down his face, smashing his fist into the floor, he roared, "NO, NO, NO. WHY! WHY HER! Someone so kind hearted, that did no wrong, I should have died not HER!" growling furiously, Leatherhead smashed his fist against the wall this time creating a crater in it.

"Daddy?" Raph asked, his eyes were widened in fear, shuddering with his other brothers that stared at Leatherhead.

Leatherhead was about to correct Raph, then stop himself, deep down, he never like being called that, he didn't deserve such a title like this, not after…

Falling to his knees, Leatherhead started to cry into his hands, as he could feel the boys surrounding him, hugging him.

Biting his lip Leatherhead turned his head towards Raph, "Yes, Raphael?" the toddler surprised that Leatherhead didn't tell him not to call him daddy, looked at him in wonder, pressing into him more, Leatherhead hadn't the heart to stop him, they had no one now, other than him.

"Where is mommy?" Raph asked, looking around worried.

Leatherhead holding his tears the best he could, swallowed hard, "She… she is ahead of us," Leatherhead lied, he didn't know how to tell them, he didn't know how they would react to the news that their mother was dead...

April would want them to get out of the city; she would want them safe… So the next plan was to do so.

"Your lying…," Leo said quietly, Leatherhead turned white, how could he forget the young turtle, even at the age of three, had a knack in telling if someone wasn't telling the truth.

"Leonardo… yes I am, I… Mommy is gone, I'm sorry…," Leatherhead felt like he failed them, they lost their mother because of him.

All four of them. eyes widen, unsure what that meant entirely.

Then the boys started to cry, holding onto Leatherhead, begging him to bring mommy back, asking him where she was hiding.

The more they ask him, the more his heart broke.

Trembling Leatherhead viewed over towards the water that was starting to come towards them, shaking his head, he gathered his strength.

"We have to leave, mommy would want us to," Leatherhead swooped the boys into his arms as they fought him, crying, whaling for their mother.

Gripping his teeth, he kissed each one of them, "I'm so sorry…"

Running forward, Leatherhead didn't look back, he couldn't for if he did, he would lose himself in his misery and put the boys into danger, for not being able to protect them.

The protest by the boys, finally stopped, as each one of them pressed tightly against Leatherhead, for comfort and safety.

When they made it to the exit, that would bring them to the bridge, Leatherhead's heart couldn't take it anymore, as he saw the once Brooklyn bridge no more than scrap metal, action to the bridge was taken, the only way across was the river.

Could he make it? Could he get to the other side without being caught or shot at?

The better question was, when he got over there, was the van there still? Can he make his way to it?

"Boys, I need you to do something for me, I want you to go onto my back, we are going for a swim, ok," Leatherhead put them down gently.

"Ok… Daddy…" the boys answer with a low, sad chirp, climbing onto his back.

Once he knew they were ready, he slowly went into the water, swimming forward, keeping his guard up, "Let's play a game, you like games, right Michelangelo?"

"What game?" Mikey asked nervously.

"The game is this, when I say hold your breaths, you will. Then I will swim really fast, and you hold tight, sounds fun?"

The boys remained silent, "Well?" Leatherhead asked again, watching the land on the other side and the sky above.

He will have to dive into the water, it was the only way to avoid detection, but he needed the boys to understand or at least hold their breaths.

"Ok…," Donnie answered him finally.

"That's a good boy, now I will count to three and you hold your breaths, …One… Two… Three!"

Leatherhead could hear all four boys take a big breath to hold it, diving down just enough so no one can see him, he swam as fast as he could, making sure the boys were still on his back.

He was thankful that he taught them to hold their breaths considering they were turtles they should know how to such things.

Inches from shore he came up, as the boys gasp for air, "Ok, here is the next game; lets see who can keep quiet the longest…"

* * *

- _**Now -  
**_

Leatherhead look up into the mirror again to check on the boys, of all the events, only two things good happened.

One the boys were fine, two, when he got to the other side of the bank, he found the van that Donatello left in the past for such emergencies.

It was packed with supplies and things they needed, wrapping the children up in blankets, he told them to stay down and take a nap as he drove away from the fowl city.

From there, he somehow managed to escape without anyone noticing him; it wasn't until an hour away from the city that he felt relieved.

To be on the safe side, he has been taking all the dirt roads and side ones that no one used anymore, he couldn't afford to be caught this late in the game.

Now here he was, maybe a half hour from the farm April's family owns, his heart sank, he didn't know what was going to happen, he felt lost without April, and her passing killed him inside, but if it wasn't for the boys, he would have lost it back there.

Then there was the city, it was no more than a quarantine zone and what of the human race?

What would they think about this, about mutants? What will this bring to his children?


	14. Chapter 12

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 12 (LH POV)**

* * *

_**(Leatherhead POV)**_

Yelling and screams scattered throughout the farmyard, accompanied by the sounds of wood clashing together.

"LEO! Get BACK HERE!" Raph screamed, running after his younger brother, who smiled at him evilly.

"What's wrong Raphie, are you mad I beat you! Yet again!" Leo yelled back, giggling swinging his wooden sword, with his other hand holding onto his pirate hat.

"Not fair, I'm the captain! You're the one that should be losing," Raph complained blocking Leo's sword, then lost his footing falling to the ground hard.

Leatherhead resting under the big tree in front of the farmhouse, watched the two playful five year olds playing their favorite game, pirates.

Normally, all four will get into it, but today Mikey was leaning against Leatherheads side drawing with his crayons, Leatherhead made out of old wax.

Donnie was also under the tree in the shade playing with his makeshift drum set using sticks and drums that Leatherhead made out of large old cans, that he placed some leather he found in the house, as the drum head.

Smiling Leatherhead leaned back as a sadness took him over, it's been two years since he escaped with the boys out of New York City.

Two years since she has died… April the woman he loved and the mother of the boys, since then he has taken the role of their father, he tried his best, this was still new to him, in truth what new parent has any true experience, one can only follow their heart.

The boys were happy and healthy, even Leo was fully recovered from his illness and was free of its burden.

Though things were great, he has been giving the boys some education for their age, yet sometimes things were too much, it was hard on him, when they started to ask about her, wondering when she was coming home.

The worse was Mikey; he kept stating that April was trying to come home, the young turtle even woke up screaming from nightmares every night, saying something is trying to eat his mother among other things.

Leatherhead tried everything for Mikey's night terrors, in the end he could only hope time will relieve him from them, no matter what he told them, especially Mikey, to make them understand that April their mother has passed on, neither of them would believe him.

In turn, it was frustrating, they stopped asking some time ago, he figured they must have realized, their questions was hurting him, making him sad inside.

Sighing Leatherhead closed his eyes, then opened them quickly as he could hear something coming down the driveway towards the house.

Jumping to his feet, Leatherhead growled narrowing his eyes, "Boys in the house."

The boys stopping their activities looked at Leatherhead in fear, obeying without a word, running into the house for safety.

What was it this time? Being not the first time to have visitors, Leatherhead was weary, the last, was some time back, when a group of refugees came by, finding out he was a mutant they tried to kill him and the boys.

Though Leatherhead wasn't 100% sure how the outside world was doing, all he did know was that the government put boarders up in New York to prevent an outbreak.

New York wasn't the only city attacked by the mutagen, by the sounds of it, a war was going on between human and mutants.

After that day, around two weeks later, the government fell apart, while other factions took over, being in the middle of nowhere he didn't have to worry about those influences affecting his family.

But now and then this happened when wandering humans come to visit.

Hiding behind the tree Leatherhead waited, he wasn't going to show himself until whoever was coming did first.

He had to be careful, all he knew they could be armed or there could be a group, he couldn't risk his family lives on poor judgment.

Breathing in, he let his other side take over, his animal side; he would need all his senses.

Closing his eyes, he could smell the exhaust fumes, hear the sounds of the vehicle, which he became aware didn't sound like a car or truck… a motorcycle.

Odd… normally no one would travel on such a vehicle anymore for many reasons, no protection was a main one, if it was a bike, the max number of individuals on it, was no more than two and he couldn't hear anything else coming his way.

Opening his eyes it was time to see who was coming, taking a peek around the tree, his heart stop as confusion took root.

The bike he recognized it, it was Raph's old bike, and the individual sitting on it was no other then Nightwatcher!

What was going on, Nightwatcher, of all things to show up? This was impossible, as he recalled Nighwatcher aka Raphael, put that vigilante to rest, long before the egg made them to be reborn.

Leatherhead thought Leo force Raph to get rid of the suit, yet there it was, whoever was inside, found the suit?

Shaking his head it didn't matter, who it was, was an intruder and could be a threat to his family.

The bike stopped just beside the van as Nightwatcher killed the transmission, getting off the bike, scanning the area.

It was apparent, he didn't notice Leatherhead was there, standing there Nightwatcher looked at the house, then made a step towards it only to stop, as the sounds of cracking wood came under Nightwatcher's foot.

Removing his foot from the source of the sound, he looked at the broken wood sword in wonder; slowly Nightwatcher bent down to pick it up.

This was Leatherhead's chance, letting his anger swell his eyes slit, with a fearsome growl he charged forward towards the man.

Everything moved so quickly that Nightwatcher didn't see the seven foot alligator charging him, instantly by the force, Nightwatcher smashed into the front of the van, creating a bow in the grill by the impact.

Pinning the intruder against the van, Leatherhead growled unable to see the man he had in his mercy, for the way that Nightwatcher's mask was made; only Leatherhead's reflection could be seen.

That said he knew who it was, as the scent hit his nostrils, his breathing quicken, his heart pounded out of control, that smell!

"KARAI!" Leatherhead growled under his breath, losing all train of thought and reasoning, her of all people was here, it was her!

First she causes the death of April then insults Raphael's past by wearing his suit!

Clenching his fist, he thrust it forward, but missed, as Nightwatcher punch him hard in the gut, making his fist lose its path, hitting beside her head instead.

Before he could pull his fist out of the van, Nightwatcher managed to kick Leatherhead's side, making him lose his balance, advantage taken, Nightwatcher squeezed out of his hold, escaping, stopping a few inches away.

She didn't do anything, just watched Leatherhead take his fist out, like she was waiting for something… for what?

Shaking his head, he didn't care; he was going to get his revenge for April's death, by removing Karai's head!

Clenching his teeth, he charged at her again, she waited, before he was inches to punch her, she took a chain from her belt quickly wrapping it around Leatherhead's hand, things became slow, as Leatherhead could only watch, how he fell hook line and sinker into her trap.

Quickly after placing the chain around his arm, she moved forward, literally jumping on his arm as support, then flipped over him, kicking him hard in the back, forcing him to take a dirt nap.

On the ground Leatherhead tried to retaliate, only to find his arms snap back with much force, as Nightwatcher tied him up, in defense he used his tail to swipe at her, in his disbelief she caught it without issue.

With a sudden pull, Leatherhead found himself swung by his tail slamming into the tree that wasn't too far from him.

Dizzy he shook his head, about to get up; he rethought that action, as he froze when a blade lightly went against his throat.

Nightwatcher was breathing heavy yet kept the blade straight.

"What do you want Karai!" Leatherhead growled narrowing his eyes, what did she want and when did she get so strong, better yet, how did she find this place?

"Karai?" a female voice answered him confused.

Staring at her, Leatherhead felt more confused than she was, for he could smell Karai, but she acted surprised for him saying that, who was she?

Biting his lip, he wondered what he should do, if this stranger wasn't Karai this could be really bad, for it was apparent she was skilled and strong, he didn't know how to fight her or protect his children.

"Yes, I called you Karai, for you smell like the ninja that goes by the name Karai…" Leatherhead started, then stop as the female lower her blade, putting it away, Leatherhead's eyes widen when he realized the blade she was using was Leo's old katana!?

"Shit… that's why you attacked me… I forgot about that…" removing her mask, a female turtle was looking at him with green emerald eyes.

Staring at her Leatherhead recognized those eyes, but it couldn't be, could it!

"MOMMY!" Mikey screamed, rushing out of the house as the other three boys jump him to stop him.

"Mikey that is not mommy…" Raph said, as Mikey tried to fight him off.

"It's mommy, I know it! Get off me RAPH!" Mikey screamed more as Leo held down his arms and Donnie tried to assess the situation.

The female turtle eyes watered, her tears ran down her face as she saw the boys.

"April?" Leatherhead said quietly not to let the boys hear him, he wanted to make sure, yet she was dead, wasn't she?

Watching the boys, the female looked back at him uncertain why he said it that way, then she turned white, "… I look like a turtle at the moment… do I …"

Looking at her reflection on the helmet, she shook her head, "Sorry about that, one sec… Sometimes I forget."

Leatherhead watched in utter disbelief, if he didn't see this with his own eyes, he would never believe it, the turtle suddenly change in front of him, her green skin turned white, her turtle face became human, her head quickly grew long red hair.

In the matter of seconds, the female turtle was human and she definitely looked like April!

Star struck, Leatherhead was speechless, what was going on, how was this even possible this can't be…

"I told you its mommy!" Mikey yelled at his brothers as each boy let him go.

Looking sadly at Leatherhead, April sighed, then untied him, "Sorry I had to act like that towards you… When I saw your eyes, I knew reason wasn't going to work on you. I had no choice then restrain you before you hurt me…" ashamed April walked away from him placing her helmet onto the bike.

By this time the boys were on their feet running towards April, only to be stopped by Leatherhead as he got to his feet studying her, the smell of Karai was still on her, no, he could now smell her, yet he was still weary.

It was not that he wasn't happy in seeing her, but it has been two years, and she shows up now?

There was too many questions and no answers, part of him fear this was a delusion, or some trick, he had to hear from her, her reason she was back.

Feeling his eyes, April turned around towards Leatherhead, leaning against the bike, sadly looking at the boys, she wanted no more then to pick them up and hug them, but some explanations was in order.

"Her scent was laced onto the suit as a tactic to keep us alive… I'm sorry Leatherhead I know right now nothing adds up. I was told that you thought I was dead, and also knew you fled the city with the boys…," April started.

"I… I mutated after touching the water, but not before suffering major injuries from the falling debris, that's what must have made you think I was dead."

Crossing his arm Leatherhead tried not to shudder, fighting his tears, the urge to grab her and hold her tightly, "If you did why weren't you with the boys?"

April closed her eyes, taking a breath, "Karai… she mutated too… I guess I pass out from my injuries and mutation. She grabbed me, caring me away to another part of the sewers… When I regain consciousness you and the boys were long gone… but for me I wasn't so lucky. By this time … well a bit after the fight between me and Karai for reasons I don't want to get into, we found ourselves stuck in the city. The government made it impossible to escape without winding up dead."

"All this time… all this time you were there, stuck in that city! Oh April I am so sorry," Leatherhead broke down going towards her holding her tightly crying into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to leave you behind… April I am sorry!" shuddering Leatherhead collapse to his knees begging April to forgive him.

Crying, she shook her head, "It's not your fault, I never blamed you! You did the right thing Leatherhead, you save our boys, they are more important. That place… the things that went down in that city, made it no place for children…"

April bit her lip pressing her face into Leatherheads shoulder, giving out the cry that has been trying to be released for two years now.

"Daddy, can we hug mommy now?" Leo asked with big eyes, that made him very cute with his pirate hat.

Leatherhead nodded, wiping his eyes getting to his feet, letting all four boys rushed to April, chirping and crying, happily hugging and kissing her.

"My babies, I miss you four, so much. I love each and every one of you. Donnie, Leo, Raph, Mikey," April cried, hugging them, kissing them.

"April how is this possible, I mean you're a mutant turtle, but now you look human?" Leatherhead had to ask, he never seen this before, or heard this as a side effect of the mutating water.

April looked up from the boys, shrugging, "I don't know how I can do this. All tests that have been done on me, prove inconclusive. The test stated that when I am human, I am just that, human; there is no evidence in my DNA of being a mutant. When I am a turtle, it shows I'm a mutant."

Stroking the boys' heads April gave them kisses, she was so happy to see her boys, feel their hugs, this was a dream come true.

"You can change when you want?" Leatherhead became intrigued.

Chuckling April looked at him, "Of course, this would fascinate you, yes I can. Don't ask me how, I just can. As well, there are rules which now isn't the time to get into it. I just want to get this suit off and some fresh, clean clothes, even wash up."

"Yeah mommy you stink," Raph smiled at her, but still hugged her either way.

Leaning forward April smiled at him, "Oh, do I, well, I have a reason, why do you smell like you haven't had a bath for three days? Huh Raph?"

Raph froze under her eyes completely floored she could tell, shifting his feet, he looked away from her, then Donnie piped up, "Raph won't take one."

"Oh is that so… how about this. I turn back to a turtle and we both take a bubble bath. You can help mommy with her shell it needs a cleaning," April offered, smiling at Raph who became excited on the thought.

"Really!" Raph jumped up and down as April laughed.

Suddenly the other three boys got upset, wanting to have a bath too, as they puppy eyed April.

Then an idea came to April, "Leatherhead is there still a pool in the barn?"

"Yes, there is. Oh I get it. Lets have a bath outside so everyone can join," getting up Leatherhead headed towards the barn grabbing the plastic pool, bringing it to the side of the house, where April was now a turtle, taking the suit off.

Her shell was a bit scratched up, she had a three claw scar on her right arm, turning around she smiled at him as he approached her, "April I was wondering, why does the suit smell like Karai?"

"Oh, that… well… Leatherhead I will say this now and please understand me that it has nothing to do with trust or anything… it's just… The past two years was nothing short then hell, things happen, awful things… I did things I wish not to reflect on. That said, to let you know, my condition as bazaar as it is, I was the only one like this. To protect myself from anyone finding out, I wore the suit and we put Karai scent on it to fool anyone from realizing that I had two forms. Also Karai and I use it to our advantage, too trick anything that… that wanted to eat us…," April turned away as she said that, the painful memories coming back, flooding into her mind that made her quiver.

Leatherhead's eyes widen by her words, his heart throb in terror, on the way April said something or was it mutants that wanted to eat her, didn't Mikey say something like that as well to him?

Shaking his head, he went up to her holding her tightly, trying to help her, comfort her, show her he was there, she was safe now "April… If I had known that…"

"Don't… Leatherhead I would never in a million years make you come back for me. Thank you for taking care of the boys. I see you let them call you dad now."

"I did let them… are you ok with that?" Leatherhead laid his head on her shoulder.

With a smile April pressed into Leatherhead closing her eyes, "Of course I am."

Smiling Leatherhead held her, not wishing to let her go, she was home and he didn't care what she was, or what she had to do in the past two years she was in that city.

She was April and she was truly alive and he didn't feel alone anymore.

* * *

_**Author note: No I am not going to write the story about what happen to April in the city for the past 2 years. The story will continue on as is. Maybe I will add a side story reflecting that time frame, which is horrifying considering there was a lot of cannibalism, fighting to stay live and trying to escape the hell hole city. Which April at the time took the name Nightwatcher, and used Raph's bike, to protect herself, and she even became friends with Karai of all people. It depends if there is enough interest.**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 13**

* * *

April giggled with a wide smile, holding onto Leo as he splashed her, while Raph was on top of her shell trying to protect her from Leo's attack.

"I will save you, princess from the evil dragon!" Raph announced eyeing Leo, who in turn stopped what he was doing, crossing his arms.

"Wait, why do I have to be the dragon! I want to be the knight Raphie! I'm always the bad guy," Leo pouted looking at April for support.

Feeling like she was between a rock and a hard place, April smiled, wondering how did she get in the middle of this one, all the while Leatherhead just smiled with a grin.

He was enjoying this, he was happy to have his family back and April home.

Sighing, April still getting use to have her children being around her, considering it's only been an hours since she came home, April tried to think a way to make this work, so the brothers don't fight, it was obvious they all wanted their time with her, who can blame them.

A peep came to her side, Donnie and Mikey were looking at the other two brothers, they too wanted to play.

Before April could say a word, Raph jumped down towards Leo, "You're always the bad guy cause you the youngest!"

Red in the face, Leo growled, "That's not FAIR!"

Before the two brothers started hitting each other, a horrific roar came out of nowhere, taking even April off guard, as she shudder by it, while pass memories invaded her mind, then realizing who it came from she eased up.

Quickly Leatherhead grabbed April into his arms, lowering his head Leatherhead growled at the boys fearfully, unsure what was going on, April was shocked by his sudden demeanor, confusion clouded her mind to the point she couldn't move or protest against his actions.

"Young knights you must defeat me, the evil dragon king in order to save your fair maiden, follow me at your own peril!" Leatherhead growled again as all four boys jumped up with smiles, ear to ear, their eyes widened in excitement, scrambling to their feet overly eager to play.

Whisking April away, Leatherhead placed her over his shoulder as he ran for the barn.

"April just play along," Leatherhead whispered, knowing all to well April was trying to catch up to what was going on.

With a nod April kicked with a scream, "Help! Is there any brave knight out there that will save me!"

Trying not to laugh between, for of all the things she had planned to do with her boys, she never considered this, it was fun, and seeing their faces made it all worth while, all the more.

"Umm.. April can you kick lighter, your hurting me," Leatherhead said over his shoulder, then gave another roar mixed with a groan of pain.

Biting her lip April chuckled lightly, "Sorry I think I got to over excited myself."

Entering the barn Leatherhead put April down gently, "It's ok… I hope this will help them…," Leatherhead sighed, walking further into the barn sitting down onto the ground.

Unsure why he said that, April came up plopping down beside him, staring at him with wondering eyes, "What do you mean?"

"April… when we thought you were dead. The boys were devastated; countless times I have seen them play pirates and knights, only to see the turmoil they were facing. You see they played the game to save you, every time there was always an evil figure holding or capturing a princess. I believe they played the games so they can face the lost of you, if they saved you maybe they wouldn't feel so helpless. Maybe one day they will have their mother back…," Leatherhead put his head down, closing his eyes, how much he wanted to bring closure to them in their times of need, maybe this would finally push that fear those doubts of that horrifying event, to bay for good.

Guilt hounded April, as she reverted her eyes away from Leatherhead, she didn't know…

"I… I see… I'm sorry Leatherhead, I wish I came home earlier…," April sighed slumping down, feeling ashamed for what she put her family through.

Then suddenly a strong arm went around her, looking up into Leatherhead's eyes, he smiled at her, "Your home now that's all that matters. Now we should get into our positions before the brave knights make their entrance."

"Yeah, so I take it you have played the dragon before?" April leaned in with a grin.

Scratching his head, Leatherhead chuckled, "You can say that and no, its not that they have any feelings towards me for losing you. It's because I'm big and look like a dragon…"

April burst out in laughter, "Well, now, I can see what they mean."

"Hey!" Leatherhead narrow his eyes at her for saying that, getting to his feet, he picked April up again, as she protest.

"I can walk…"

"Nope, you're the princess so I have to play my part… I don't look like a dragon, do I?" Leatherhead shifted his feet.

April smiled, "No, you look like an Alligator, but you're the best dragon any kid with an imagination could ask for."

With a smile Leatherhead climbed up the wooden stairs, while he did, April got a good look around; when she first entered the barn she didn't notice it at first.

The barn was transformed into a play area, in aw, April was speechless looking at the wooden pirate ship that was on one side of the room.

There were ladders to a loft, that had wooden railings for safety, there was areas where the boys can jump down onto bean bag mats.

There was so much to the place April couldn't describe it all, it was any child dream play house, "Leatherhead did you make this for the boys?"

On the top of the loft, letting April down to sit on a pile of pillows, he looked away, embarrassed, "Well their boys, so lets put it that they can get a bit destructive, so I made this place as their fortress. They all use it to play in or even to be alone. I hope you don't mind I did this to your family's barn…"

Chuckling, April shook her head, "This is wonderful Leatherhead, thank you for doing this for them," April gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Red in the face, Leatherhead froze, before he could say a word the door of the barn swung open as sound a clinking and clacking came from that direction.

Sighing Leatherhead put his head in his hand, "I made them armor… yet they have to wear that…"

There at the door were four small turtles dressed with pots and pans, Donnie took the lead with a strainer on his head holding a spatula, "On wards!"

"Sir Donnie, the Dragon King!" Raph barked pointing his tongs towards Leatherhead.

"The dragon has the princess!" Mikey yelled, swinging the potato masher smacking Leo and Raph in the head, with a clang, both looked at him with a growl.

"Watch it Mikey," Raph narrowed his eyes holding onto his pot on his head that was vibrating, trying to make it stop ringing into his ears.

Smiling, April gave out a laugh, "Ahh, you four are so cute," April admire her adorable boys, even though they were using the pots and pans from the kitchen, which meant she would have to clean them later, if they don't destroy them first, either way they were so precious, that she wanted to hug them and kiss them.

As the words came out of her mouth, the turtle youngsters looked at her crossing their arms huffing, "We are not cute! Knights are brave," Raph and Leo started.

"They are strong, and heroic," Mikey continued.

"Mommy, please can we play this game… you're the princess and princesses are too…" Donnie ended it shuffling his feet as the other three gave her a sad look.

Biting her lip, April sighed, "Sorry, let's continue to play. You have to save me right? So how are you going to get by the evil dragon?"

Silence fell as the boys look at each other, then Leo went up to Donnie tapping him on the shoulder, "Donnie… can I be the leader… please…"

"Well…," Donnie started looking towards Raph, who too wanted to be the leader, "Raph you are always playing the leader maybe we should let Leo have a turn…"

Shifting his feet Raph gave up, "Fine, but… can I be second in command?"

Leo smiled, nodding, "Who else would it be?"

With that the boys huddled making their plans as both April and Leatherhead watched, looking at each other.

"Should you be worried?" April asked, knowing this was a bad sign.

With a shrug Leatherhead only shook his head, "I have to admit, I do have a feeling I might get hurt on this one…"

"You have to give them credit for their determination," April smiled as the boys group up running forward, with their weapons in hand.

Making their way to the top, Leo stop, "Donnie, Mikey aim for the dragon's tail, Raphie you're with me!"

"Here we go," Leatherhead place himself in front of April, growling at the boys.

As Mikey and Donnie charged at Leatherhead's tail, he gently swung it pushing them away, stumbling backwards the boys fell, while Leo yelled at them, "GET UP DON"T GIVE UP!"

With a bark of a laugh, Leatherhead roared, "You believe you can beat me knights! I am… huh?"

Pausing Leatherhead looked over towards his tail both Donnie and Mikey jumped onto it, hitting it with their weapons, eyebrow raised, Leatherhead raised his tail looking at the boys.

"Umm, I'm not sure the point of this attack, even if you did have swords…" Leatherhead started, then Donnie gave him a wide smile.

"I'm the decoy," Donnie pointed out, as Leatherhead, just realized that Raph was on his side pointing his tongs to his heart, as for Leo he manage to get on top of his back pointing his wooden spoon at the back of Leatherheads neck.

They got him, he didn't even noticed Leo climbed him, seeing his defeat Leatherhead grabbed Raph's tongs placing it between his arm and side then started to roar with a horrifying cry.

"AHHHH they got me! How can a couple turtle knights beat me! The Dragon King!?"

Twirling around flopping over the railing, as he did the boys jumped off of him, just before Leatherhead fell over the edge to the ground below with a thud.

April jump to her feet looking over the railing in horror, "Oh Leatherhead are you ok?"

A groan came from him as he spread out his arms and legs.

"Daddy you miss the bean bag mattresses," Mikey pointed out, with almost a chuckle.

"I am fully aware of that Michelangelo," Leatherhead moaned more in pain, "I think, I'm going to play dead for a bit…"

With that he laid his head back, closing his eyes, with a couple of groans escaping him.

Biting her lip April watched Leatherhead sprawled out, she did debate if she should go see if he was truly ok, yet she could feel her boys' eyes on her.

Looking over to the boys, they all looked at her waiting, realizing what they wanted, she smiled; she had to finish the game.

"Thank you brave knights you save me," as the words came out of her mouth, tears filled the boys' eyes all four rushed at her wrapping their arms around her.

"Mommy, we are sorry we couldn't save you...," Leo cried nuzzling his beak into her plastron.

Shaking her head, she teared up, "No you're wrong Leo, you all saved me. I know I didn't come home right away, I wanted to, but couldn't. But do you know, all that time I was away, you four been helping me to come home. If it wasn't for you I don't know where I would be. You did save me, my brave heroes…"


	16. Chapter 14 (LH POV)

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 14 (LH POV)**

* * *

Nervously his hands shook while he placed the blanket in front of the fireplace within the living room, flashing a look towards the stairs, he was relieved she wasn't there yet, she must be still telling the boys their bedtime story.

Biting his lip, Leatherhead reminded himself to breathe, this was no big deal right? He did owe her for a bet that he had made with her before the boys hatched, a bet he never fulfilled.

But what if she takes it the wrong way, what if she… she doesn't like him… could he be making a rash mistake, sure she was now a mutant too, but that wasn't the true reason he was doing this…

Grabbing a piece of wood, placing it in the fireplace to keep the low flame going, he sighed, his real reason was that he lost her once and never told her how he felt, how he has been… falling in love with her ever since that day she gave birth, no… maybe it always been there, he just never noticed it before.

As he kneeled there deep in his thoughts, he closed his eyes, breathing in deeply, he wanted to do this, he wanted this moment, he feared if he doesn't go with it, something will happen and he will never get this second chance.

Setting the plates, he debated if he should go as far as to light candles, having the lights on would dampen the mood, stiffening on the notion of his mind set, he wasn't use to thinking in this manner, it actually startled him.

Yet considering how his life has been since that day the boys were born, his mind set isn't the same as it use to be, with raising the boys, being there for her, he wasn't the same alligator from the past, that was only fascinated with science never thinking about his own urges and needs to be with someone…

Getting up to his feet, he made his decision, if he was going to take this step, regardless the outcome, he might as well go all out.

Leatherhead all pumped up, determine to make this as magical as possible, even for him, he grabbed some candles lighting them, their warm glow illuminated the room, giving a calm atmosphere, that he was quite satisfied with.

Finally finished, he looked at his indoor picnic, which was just perfect he had to admit, he really outdid himself this time, yet would she think the same?

Part of him would prefer to do it under the starlight to give that extra touch, but unfortunately the weather had its own ideas, as it rain cat and dogs.

"What is this?" April's sweet voice came from the staircase, as she came down towards him, she was at the moment in her human form.

As April explained to him, she has to keep a balance, she can only go three days straight in one form, but if she mix it up, she can change either one at any given moment, to a point that is, she was still getting a hang of it.

Shifting his feet Leatherhead lost his voice, as nothing came out; all the while April tilted her head in wonder.

Swallowing hard, hoping it will help him out, Leatherhead avoided her eyes that tried to read between the lines, "I… thought this would be a better time than any to fulfill my end of the deal we made."

"Deal?"

"Yes, the deal we have made before the boys hatched, the one where we both stated which order they would hatch in, I lost… So I owed you supper and dessert, I know it's a bit late…"

"I actually forgot about that bet, Leatherhead you didn't have to do this," April smiled warmly, yet her eyes seemed a bit upset.

Unsure why April seemed a bit sad, Leatherhead pretended not to notice it at first, "Maybe, but I have been meaning to do this for some time, it was just never the right moment, with the boys so young at the time, it wasn't easy to work around them, but now…," Leatherhead looked at April's face, as he started to back down, doubting himself, "Maybe this was a bad idea… You just got home a couple days ago and I do something like this… I… I'm sorry."

Within his shame of ever considering to think this was even appropriate for him to set up, Leatherhead felt stupid, all he wanted to do at the moment was to kick himself for even considering to play with this idea, what was he thinking, how could he do such a thing that could jeopardize his relationship he has at the moment with April?

Picking up a plate, Leatherhead figured it was best to clean this up before he humiliated himself further; suddenly April startled him, when she placed her hand gently on top of his to stop his actions, making him to put the plate back down in its place.

Heart pounding, slowly he looked up at her, staring into her bright green eyes.

They were kind and full of warmth, which made him blush without thought, no matter how much he attempted to stop himself, he could not, all the while he desperately tried to read her eyes.

Before he could say a word, April's lips were firmly against his, shuddering as he froze in fear, was this really happening, did she slip, is she really kissing him?

Confusion filled the alligator like a thick blanket, all the while his mind wandered, wondering what was going on, what didn't help was that in this position he could smell her hair, taste her sweet lips, that only made the cloud around his head thicken by the second.

As she ended her kiss, her face was pure white as she clenched her fist in her lap watching for his response, her eyes were uneasy as sweat dripped down her face.

"I…r…," Leatherhead responded, flashing back to the feeling of her lips, all the while his brain tried to process the event that just played out, part of him even considered he was hallucinating or dreaming, yet her smell, those emerald green eyes were to real to be fake.

Biting her lip, April all of the sudden let out a small whimper, catching Leatherhead off guard, not that this whole thing wasn't as it was.

Suddenly April's body changed, her clothes became tighter quickly, ripping apart as her shell grew, in a matter seconds April was a turtle, with scraps of clothing hanging off of her body.

Speechless, Leatherhead just stared, watching April grunted in frustration, burying her head into the blanket, letting out a big sigh.

"Damn it…," April moaned in shame, disappointed in herself.

"April…?" Leatherhead finally got out, realizing he was still stunned on her kissing him, yet she was more concerned on the fact she just changed her form, was this one of those rules she was mentioning, was the action of kissing him like she did, would consider to be a big emotional trigger… well it was for him at least.

"I'm… such a freak…"

Biting his lip Leatherhead cleared his mind, hearing those words come out of her, angered him, he didn't understand why she would say such a thing about herself, "No your not! April so what you changed… I mean you just kissed me… You did just kiss me, right?"

Peering up, April faced turned white again, as she shuffled in her place, "I… yes… I'm sorry… To be truthful, I have been wanting to do that ever since I came home, yet never had the courage to do so… but if I knew I would do this…," April looked at her hands clenching her green fingers, sighing again under her breath.

Smiling, Leatherhead roared in laughter, to think he was so nervous in setting up dinner and attempting to make such a move on her, she did it to him instead, all the while in the end she was only worried that he cared that she was a turtle not a human or the other way around.

"What's so funny," April sat up crossing her arms eyeing him down, she didn't' think this was so amusing.

"April, I'm an alligator, I was more worried about you not liking me for being what I am. Do you really think I care if you're human or not, are you still not April O'Neil in the end?" Leatherhead smiled.

"So you really don't think this is a bit too weird or wrong?" April shyly looked away.

"No, I don't find it weird or wrong, it suits you, you're very beautiful in either form," as the sweet words came out, April looked at him full of tears, slowly getting up Leatherhead went to her removing the pieces of clothing off of her, "Though there is one issue, we might want to figure out a solution for your clothing, I don't think you have enough to keep ripping them apart, unless you want to walk around naked…"

"Leatherhead!" April scolded him, noticing the intrigued look on his face as the words naked slip out of his mouth.

Chuckling Leatherhead scratched his head, not meaning it to sound so perverted, "Sorry I wasn't thinking… I mean…"

"I know what you meant," April shook her head, giving a light laugh as well, before leaning her head into Leatherhead's chest, taking a breath Leatherhead looked at her before slowly putting his arms around her.

"I will take it you don't mind, I'm a big alligator?" Leatherhead had to ask, he had to know, he knew she wouldn't mislead him, but he wanted things to be clear.

"You're an alligator? I never notice," April looked up with a devilish smile, "All I have ever seen was a gentle, kindhearted person, which has always been there for me, someone that I trust."

Smiling more Leatherhead dared, kissing April for her words, ending it, he gazed at her with wondering eyes, how was he this lucky?

Nuzzling his snout into her neck inhaling her aroma, making April chuckle, as he was tickling her, yet she didn't move away letting him to continue doing this.

With a light lick, he tasted her skin, it was sweet as her lips, as her alluring scent covered her, it was like vanilla and chocolate, his favorite sweet combination.

To his surprise April let out a moan as he did, did she like what he was doing? She really didn't mind him being so close to her in this manner?

Leatherhead's heart throbbed out of control when April tilted her head up towards him licking him on the cheek, all the while she continued to blush at him shyly.

Leaning closer to him, kissing him once again, she chirp, a sound Leatherhead never considered she would know how to do, as he knew all too well what it meant.

Turning red Leatherhead wasn't suspecting her to act like this, in this manner, not that he was complaining.

Suddenly, without warning Leatherhead let out a bellowing growl, turning white afterwards, he couldn't believe he actually did that, sure it was normal for alligators to make such sounds to attract mates, but he just did it towards April of all people, what if she takes it as some form of aggression, considering turtles or humans don't sound so hostile.

Blinking at him for the sound he made, April tilted her head, then blushed more, giving a low churr in response to his call.

Her churr was the most alluring and arousing sound he had ever heard, he knew turtles made such sounds, but never did he think it would have such an effect on him.

Smiling Leatherhead gently wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer, bellowing again, noticing how she reacted to it, how her body became warmer, and how her arousal within her pheromones thicken in the air around her.

Moaning, April hands started to explore his body, feeling his skin, his muscles, all the while Leatherhead couldn't help relish the feeling wanting to do the same to her, starting with her arms, moving down slowly to her tail.

She gasped for air, churring loudly by his light massage on her tail and the kissing and licking on her exposed neck.

His urges grew, as Leatherhead was overly thrilled upon the thought he was pleasuring her in this manner.

Lightly biting her shoulder, Leatherhead noticed his own arousal, his hidden pouch was swollen wanting to let out what was hidden within, like April could read his mind, her hand was rubbing the area in a matter of seconds, forcing him to close his eyes, moaning on the sensation.

Trembling by her efforts towards him, Leatherhead couldn't hold it back, letting it out, to his surprise April attended to its needs right away with her hands, all the while smiling at him fascinated of his size.

"April… I… are you sure you want to continue this?" Leatherhead asked her, though he wanted no more than having his way with her, loving her deeply, he wouldn't dare unless she gave him permission to do so.

Churring deeply, panting over the feeling of his member within her hand, she kissed him, "I'm sure, that's if you will have me."

Hearing those words brought joy to him, as he did so, taking her, loving her, enjoying every sweet hot moment with her, fascinated by the fact he could bring her so much pleasure, watching her riding the ecstasy that he brought to her body.

Hours on end, not stopping, feeling each other to the fullest, April collapse against Leatherhead's chest, moaning in bliss as her body changed into her human form, kissing her body that he hasn't had the chance to get acquainted with, he noticed the difference in taste and smell.

Yet both made him feel warm inside, brushing her cheek gently, Leatherhead picked up his exhausted mate into his arms, cradling her, touching her soft skin and fragile body.

Blowing out the candles, leaving things as is, for he will clean everything up in the morning, he made his way up the stairs to his room, placing April onto his bed, wrapping her in one of his blankets, fearing the boys walking in on them in the morning and finding their mother naked.

Taking the spot beside her, curling his body around her, Leatherhead brushed her hair, watching her sleep soundly, wondering if this was truly a dream, wondering if she truly did come home, better yet how lucky he was to have such a sweet, loving woman/turtle that he can call his mate.


	17. Chapter 15

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 15**

* * *

Screams echoed throughout the farmhouse, as all four boys, six in age, sat on the couch huddling into each other, eyes widen, looking up towards the closed door they were forbidden to enter at the moment.

Their mother's pain was obvious, as her continuing wailing in agony was seeping through the door, making them wonder if she was dying.

Surely they knew what was going on, they knew that their mother was going through labor, whatever that meant, in turn the only true brother that understood it to a point was Donnie, but he wasn't going to explain it to his other siblings.

"She is laying an egg like a chicken! But do chicken's scream?" Mikey piped up, shattering the boy's silence, as each one of them looked at him half mortified, not seeing how their mother was anything like a chicken, she had no feathers.

"Mikey, mommy isn't a chicken!" Leo huffed crossing his arms; a bit annoyed that Mikey would say such a thing, leaving a weird impression that wouldn't stop playing in his head.

"It's true, it's true! Mommy explained it to me," Mikey whined, face reddening, he wasn't lying, well not entirely, his mother did agree with him after he asked her, more like she just gave up on trying to figure out how to explain it to him.

"Mommy is a human and turtle," Raph pulled the blanket that they were all wrapped in up to his chin, for he was cold, he really hated winter, shivering at the mere thought of the snow made him colder regardless.

Not taking it anymore, Raph cuddled into Leo, wrapping his arms around his little brother, pressing his beak against his skin, Leo tended to be the warmest of them, the perfect heater.

Sighing looking over to Raph, Leo just gave in, in truth, he didn't mind these were the moments that Raph was actually nice to him, not picking on him like usual.

"Mikey, mommy is laying an egg, but not like a chicken… can we do something else… how about we play hide and seek?" Donnie suggested, he just wanted to take his mind off on the thought that his mom was in pain and he couldn't do anything for her.

"Ok," both Leo and Mikey answered, as for Raph, he shook his head, holding onto Leo for dear life, indicating to Leo, he wasn't allowed to move.

"Come on Raphie, it will be fun," Leo rubbed Raph's head, urging his big brother to play too and let him go.

"Too cold!" Raph complained, pressing into Leo more, he was soo warm.

"You can wear my sweater," Mikey took his hoodie off, passing it to Raph.

Looking at the red hoodie then to Mikey, Raph sighed in defeat, he did after all want to play.

Taking the hoodie he put it on, chirping happily, as he came aware how warm it was.

"Who is it?" Leo asked, hoping it wasn't him for once.

"Let's do rock paper scissors turtle Spock," Donnie jumped out of the warm blankets regretting it when his bare feet touched the cold wooden floor, quickly he ran for his slippers that were near the stairs, putting them on as fast as he could.

"No! Leo always wins," Mikey joined Donnie putting his slippers on, that his mother made for him.

"Soooo," Leo grinned loving that game, he did always win, it wasn't hard for Donnie always pick either Spock or turtle, Mikey is always paper and for Raph it was rock.

"Leo's it!" Raph finally braved the cold joining his brothers, as he made the final say, not caring if anyone that would dare to protest against his decision, for he had spoken, so meaning it was law.

"What! No! Come on Raphie why should I be it!" Leo growled staring at his big brother.

Poking him in the beak, Raph smiled devilishly, "Because you're the youngest that's why!"

Annoyed that Raph was starting that again with him, Leo crossed his arms, growling furiously, "Why does it matter that I hatch last, what does it have to do with anything at all, why do I have to always be it! Raphie, you're… you're so… so… so MEAN! I HATE YOU!"

As the words filled the room, there was no doubt in anyone's mind, Leo truly meant it; as the two brothers stood there, Leo narrowed his eyes growling, glaring at Raph who face turned white on the harsh words that did hurt him deeply, Leo hated him…

Frustrated Leo stormed away reefing his winter gear off its hook near the doorway to the outside, putting it on, ignoring Donnie's protests on the fact they weren't allowed outside without Mom or Dad, Leo didn't give a damn, he didn't want to be in a room that Raph was in.

The older brother worried knowing this wasn't a good idea, attempted to grab Leo from leaving the house, maybe he could smooth this issue over, Leo was always easily calmed, when Donnie intervened when Raph does such things to him.

Yet surprisingly Leo flashed a look at Donnie making him feel small, a look Donnie has never seen Leo ever expressed before.

Growling more, Leo shoved Donnie away, with a thud the older brother fell back, slamming his shell onto the wooden floor, while Mikey and Raph stared in disbelief, Leo wasn't known for solving things with such violence, especially towards Donnie of all brothers.

Not looking back, Leo made his leave, all he wanted to do at the moment, was go play in the playhouse, regardless if it was too cold out there.

As the door slammed behind Leo, Donnie stood up with his mouth wide open truly baffled on what just happened, this wasn't good, if either of their parents find out Leo went outside they all will be in trouble for not stopping him.

Hearing the continuing screams upstairs, Donnie knew he couldn't go up there to get one of them to put some sense into Leo, leaving the only solution left to him, he had to retrieve Leo before their parents find out.

Grabbing his winter gear, Donnie figured for he being the oldest it was his responsibility to go after Leo.

"Your not going after him are you Donnie?" Mikey shifted his feet, wondering if he should help or not, fearing getting in trouble himself.

"I have to Mikey, if dad or mom find out, we are all grounded, besides Leo… we can't let him get hurt, we are his big brothers after all… Raph!" Donnie spit out Raph's name forcefully showing that Donnie blamed Raph for upsetting Leo.

Growling grabbing his own gear, putting it on, Raph didn't say a word, waiting for Donnie to take the lead.

Sighing knowing he really didn't want to be left behind, Mikey joined the other two brothers, knowing all to well this wasn't going to turn out well.

* * *

With a fist full of blankets, clenching onto them for dear life, April let out another scream, why was this so much harder than her first time she gave birth?

What didn't help her case was her body kept changing in between, delaying her laying her egg, for her insides kept changing positions, for hours this went on, she felt exhausted to the point she wanted nothing more than to give up.

She almost did, if it wasn't for Leatherhead encouraging her, she would have, even he was stressed about the situation, unsure what he should do, he couldn't do a c-section for her body kept changing, he didn't know why her body was doing this in the first place, he did debate if he should knock her out, for the pure fear of the fact that her health and the egg was on the line.

"DAMN IT, Leatherhead I can't do this!" April screamed again as she felt like her insides were being ripped apart.

"April calm down, you have to breathe…"

"DON'T TELL ME I HAVE TO BREATHE; GET THIS DAMN EGG OUT OF ME!"

Frantic, Leatherhead was at a lost, what was he to do? Wishing he looked into her ability more to understand how it would affect the child birth, he kicked himself, if only he entertained the idea that there might be complications during delivery.

The situation was getting worse; he wasn't sure how much longer she could hold on, if she gave up, it could mean death to her or the egg…

Biting his lip Leatherhead held onto her hand, as his other hand, made her to face him, "Listen to me April your doing great, I want you to focus on my voice only don't think about the birth…"

"How the hell can I not think about it! You're not the one having a bloody egg trying to come out of your… All the while your damn body can't choose whether it wants to be human or turtle!" April snarled at Leatherhead, who in turn actually kept calm staring into her big green eyes.

"You can do this, you're the only one that I know that can, April you laid eggs before when you were just human, a feat not so easy to accomplish. I believe in you, now you have to do the same ok, you want to be a turtle, it will be easier that way. I am here for you all the way. Take a deep breath," Leatherhead instructed her gently rubbing her cheek with his thumb, smiling to her as sweetly as he could, "That's good, now I want you to turn into a turtle and hold that form, let your body lay the egg on its own instincts."

"Leatherhead… I don't… ok… will you kiss me?" April eyes full of tears on the pure pain that invaded her body was hindering her, but the mere thought of his lips on hers will help her to focus, regardless how odd that may seem.

Nodding, he did so, placing his lips against her lips, tasting the salty skin that was drenched with her tears.

April changed into a turtle when she felt his warm lips that filled her with courage, braking all thoughts on how much pain she was in, all the while she tried her best to focus on holding that turtle form, doing what Leatherhead had instructed, just to let her body lay the egg without her intervening.

Closing her eyes, her mind wandered in an endless sea, a spell that his lips put on her, they were so sweet tasting, soft even for an alligator. She loved how they felt against her skin, most of all, of all the emotions she felt by his tender kissing, he made her feel safe, secure, happy and truly whole, like she was only half a person until he became a part of her life.

"Good job April," Leatherhead out of nowhere told her, as she started to drift back to reality, meeting the wonderful smile on Leatherheads face, which was filled with relief and pure excitement.

Grabbing a blanket wrapping something in it, Leatherhead look at it with the biggest grin April has ever seen on his face, wiping a tear from his eye, he passed the little bundle to her, at that moment all pain escaped her becoming nothing more than a faded nightmare, as she took the bundle from Leatherhead.

Looking at the bundle that Leatherhead gave her, April teared right up yet again, this time in pure joy, looking at the sweet little fragile egg that was her new little baby, who will hatch later to join her already wonderful family.

In the corner of her eye, April could see the unmistakable joy on Leatherhead's face, though he thought the boys as his own, this child will be blood related to him, this was something Leatherhead never thought could ever happen… second thought he never consider before he would be a father either way.

"When this little one hatches the boys will be really happy, funny they never had another sibling in the past, yet this time around they are going to have one, to think the sibling will be our blood. April, I love you, I love your family, I never thought in a million years I would be so fortunate. To be truthful its all because of you April that I had such an opportunity, thank you," Leather kissed April on the head, noticing she was panting, her body must be at its limits, taking the egg from her he put it in the incubator to give April a rest.

"Leatherhead, I think I need to get some sleep…," April yawn as her eyes became heavy.

Smiling Leatherhead kissed her again, rubbing her head, "I will go check up on the boys. Get some rest you deserve it, my beautiful wife."


	18. Chapter 16

**Unexpected Mother**

**Part 16 (L/H and LEO POV)**

* * *

**- L/H POV**  
The wind blew wildly, scattering drifts of snow across the wide open yard, making visibility almost impossible to see even five feet in front of them, frantic, the boys started yelling into the blank white.

They had no clue where Leo was, he wasn't in the playhouse or anywhere near it, where could he have gone?

As fear wrapped its ice cold fingers around Donnie, he stared beyond the barn towards the direction of the tree line; Leo wouldn't be so foolish to dare wander that way, would he?

Donnie knew the rules, they all clearly knew, no matter what, they couldn't leave the yard or play on its outskirts, they even were forbidden to enter the forest without being accompanied by an adult.

As strict as they maybe, there were set for a reason; a reason, Donnie in his mind understood all too well.

Holding onto his jacket tightly, becoming memorized by the swirling snowflakes, Donnie became plagued by past memories of the wild bad dog that wandered into the yard one day, this was before the winter came.

The dog wasn't the friendliest type; it was ravaged by hunger, looking for its new prey to feast upon, which at the time, playing in the yard, Donnie and Mikey became that such prey. Shivering at that memory, in Donnie's nightmares he could still see its eyes that were full of desire, wanting no more than him and Mikey, in the end it tried to eat them…

Donnie understood fully why the rules were set up just by that experience alone, that said did Leo? Did his younger brother truly understand the dangers, how scary that dog was? Yet the worse part of that event that day, wasn't the fact it wanted to eat him per say, it was the fact the dog was a mutant like him and still wanted to hurt him.

Biting his lip, trying to push the thoughts away, the images flooded into him, every detail of that beast became vivid, like it was happening again, Donnie could see its sharp teeth, the way it looked at him, the way it got excited over his fear.

Holding his sides Donnie closed his eyes, trying to forget, as the horrifying reality of what could be out there taunted him, what if something like that was lurking around, waiting, wanting to pounce on them when their guard is down, what if some evil mutant is already hurting Leo at this very moment, ripping into his helpless brother and no one is there to help him?

Snapping out of the nightmare that was trying to consume Donnie, he took notice of Raph tugging onto his coat, "I don't see him Donnie… If anything happens to Leo… I'm sorry… I shouldn't have been mean to him…"

"Raph…. It's not your fault…" Donnie started to say only to be startled by an angry growl that rose behind them.

"BOYS! Why are you outside, your mother and I told you to stay in the house… Where is Leo!?" Leatherhead came up behind them, while each boy shuddered by his gruff voice.

"We… We don't know…" Donnie stated nervously, staring at the ground not daring to make eye contact with his father.

"What do you mean you don't know!?" Leatherhead started out harsh, then soften his voice at the end, noticing how frighten they were of him for his tone of voice, he didn't mean to scare them, he was just upset that they disobey the rules, and he was fearful of the fact Leo was not with them.

"I… I upset Leo again… I made him so mad he left the house…," Raph started owning up to his responsibility of being the one that made Leo leave the house alone.

"Then I take it you went after him? Did you check the playhouse?" Leatherhead wildly looked around, noting that the wind was in full swing, covering any tracks, including Leo's; which in turn, with him being so small and light, Leo wouldn't make much an imprint in the snow, making it easier for the wind to be able to cover it up before Leatherhead could spot them.

"We did check… but he wasn't there Daddy," Mikey whimpered, shivering in the cold.

"Boys I want you to go to the playhouse check every hiding spot you know of. Then when you're done, head into the house, then check there. After that, go sit in the living room and don't move, when I return, I want you to be there, do you hear me? Don't neither of you dare to leave the house afterwards. Am I clear?"

All three boys nodded in comply, heading towards the playhouse quickly, leaving Leatherhead alone with the harsh wind that started to pound against his back.

To think visibility was poor a second ago, it became worse, as fear set in, Leatherhead quickly went to the tree line of the property looking frantically for tracks, the one thing he has learned living on the farm, was hunting and tracking his prey.

Using what skills he has acquired to help him find his missing child, to his dismay nothing came up, not even a track between the trees was visible, the wind was too wild and the falling snow covered everything, even his tracks behind him were gone, like he has never been there.

Biting his lip Leatherhead panicked, "LEONARDO!"

Nothing answered to his calls, what if the wind was drowning his voice, what if the child is injured, what if Leo is too far away and unable to find his way home?

Worse fears brewed within him, as he cast his gaze at the trees, wondering what direction his son would have taken, why would Leo even dare to leave the farm's perimeter?

Screaming his lungs out again, calling Leo's name, tears filled Leatherhead's eyes, he had to find him, if the boy doesn't get out of the cold soon he will freeze for sure.

* * *

**-LEO POV**

Leo tugged his coat closer to his body as he shivered, his anger no longer was consuming him, unfortunately it went away a little too late, for he already got himself lost within the winding thick trees that reach for the skies, he didn't even remember when he entered the woods or why he would even dare.

"Daddy… Mommy… Raph anyone I want to go home," Leo sniffled leaning against a big old tree, he was so cold, he just wanted to be in his warm home again, he didn't even care if Raph was holding him as his personal heater, anything was better than this.

"I'm sssorry Raph, I don't hate you…" Leo whined, wanting his big brother.

Sneezing, Leo pulled his legs up close to his chin, holding them to keep in what little warmth he had left, he didn't know what to do, all he could remember that his father told him was if he ever got lost in the woods, he had to find shelter and stay in one place, so his father or mother could find him.

Looking around all he could see was trees and more snow, no shelter, no cave, nothing to shield himself from the wind and heavy snow.

"I want to go home…" Leo whimpered, laying his head on his knees as the cold set in taking over his body, "Someone… please find me…."

Crying, Leo's tears froze to his face, but he didn't care, he couldn't feel anything anymore, then suddenly someone placed a hand on his face, too tired to move, all Leo could see was a white furry hand.

Then the hand moved, as Leo felt like someone was picking him up, pressing him against a warm body, wrapping a long coat around him.

The body was so warm, compare to everything else, unable to fight it, Leo's eyes started to close, he was so comfortable, though he had no clue who was carrying him, he didn't care, he just let the sleep take him in the end.

* * *

**-L/H POV**

Screaming to the point where his throat stung, his own voice had no power to it anymore, Leatherhead stood there shivering in the snow, how could this happen, a moment ago, he was overjoyed over the fact of the new addition to the family, now just to lose one of his own sons…

No, he growled to himself, Leo is ok, he has to be, the child might seem fragile, but in his past life he was one of the greatest warriors Leatherhead has ever seen, there is no way Leo would die, not now, not after everything he has been through.

Leatherhead knew deep down, he couldn't lose hope; he will find Leo and bring him home, wondering if he should go home and see if the little guy went back home under Leatherhead's snout, it wasn't an easy decision, he hated the thought of leaving and missing any kind of call or sign from Leo…

Making his decision, Leatherhead quickly headed towards the house.

As he entered the warm atmosphere that was heavy with sadness and regret, Leatherhead looked over at the three boys, huddling in a blanket looking at him with apologizing eyes.

Sighing, he knew Leo definitely didn't come home, rubbing his hands, he turned around, heading for the door yet again, he couldn't stop his search, then his heart jump as he heard the door upstairs open.

"Leatherhead? Where are you going? …Where is Leo?" April asked sluggishly, still very exhausted by her delivery.

"I…" Leatherhead choked, he wasn't suspecting her to be up, he was actually hoping she would sleep a bit longer; all he needed at the moment was making her worry over this, she went through enough already today with her labor as it was.

"Leatherhead?" April tilted her head trying to read him, "Where is our boy, why are the other three acting like they are hiding something?"

It was fruitless to lie to her at this point, it would only make matters worse, he knew that for sure, taking a breath Leatherhead headed to the bottom of the stairs holding onto the railing, "Leo is missing, he… he is out there somewhere…,"

"WHAT!" April gasped, looking at him frightfully; her child was outside alone in the cold?!

"April don't worry, I will find him… please go back to the room and rest…," Leatherhead put his hand out to indicate to April not to continue her descent down the stairs, which she was very wobbly as she continue to taking a step down.

"Like hell! Leo is out THERE, my baby is out in the cold and you want me to go lay down!" April hissed trying to hold her tears back.

"Please April, you just laid your egg, you were in labor for hours and you can barely stand as it is! You will only hurt yourself, please trust me, I will find him," Leatherhead strained out watching April's movements, noticing her grip was loosening on the railing.

Suddenly she lost her balance, quickly Leatherhead lunge forward, grabbing her, just to lose his footing crashing backwards onto the floor below.

As his back hit hard onto the ground, the boys cried watching both their parents fall down the stairs, but luckily Leatherhead took the impact, shielding April in his arms, with a harsh groan he didn't dare to move.

"Mommy! Daddy!" the boys ran up, eyes full of tears, scared for their parents, worried if they were hurt.

"I'm fine boys," April moaned, slowly moving, tilting her head up at Leatherhead, who was clearly in pain.

"Yeah, we are fine," Leatherhead finally got out, rubbing April's face, "April please go lay down, bring the boys with you, anything… I don't want anything else happening today. I wouldn't be able to handle it… I will find him I promise."

Nodding, April flung her arms around Leatherhead, as he cringe by the pain that was still invading his body.

"Please bring our precious boy home…" April cried into Leatherhead's chest, she wanted her baby boy back.

* * *

**-LEO POV**

Yawning, slowly Leo opened his eyes, feeling something warm wrapped around him, was he home?

Sluggishly sitting up, he rubbed his sleepy eyes, then his heart stop, as he noticed he wasn't home, he had no clue where he was.

Taking in the wooden shack that was comparatively very small then his own house, he has never seen it before or knew there were any houses near his home, that his parents ever mention that is, so where was he?

Shaking, as his fear came to him that tried to snuff him out, Leo took the heavy blanket that was covering his body, placing it to the side, all the while he took his time to get to his feet.

Then something caught his eye, to his left a figure sat there, watching him, was it a rabbit?

Not use to seeing other mutants, remembering overhearing some of the stories his mother was telling his father, then that dog that tried to hurt his brothers, Leo panicked scrambling backwards tripping over his blanket, while his body trembled in complete utter fear.

Was this rabbit going to eat him?

What felt like hours, Leo just sat there frozen, watching the rabbit, who just sat there patiently waiting for Leo to settle down.

The white rabbit wearing a plaid shirt with black jeans didn't make any moves; he didn't even say a word even, his brown kind looking eyes watched him, like the rabbit was trying to figure him out.

Taking in the way the rabbit was behaving towards him, Leo studied him, he didn't look aggressive or evil, he didn't look at him like he wanted to eat him… gulping Leo made himself small, figuring it was the best way to defend himself in case the rabbit did try something, biting his lip, he didn't know what else to do.

He was alone, he didn't have his brothers or parents, what can he do, this rabbit was clearly an adult, bigger than him by far.

Gathering his courage Leo finally spoke, which came out as a squeal, "Who… who are you…"

Smiling the rabbit didn't move, taking note of the unsteadiness in Leo's voice, "A friend Leonardo."

"How… how do you know my name?" Leo stared at the rabbit he never met before, yet deep down, he got a feeling he could trust him some reason.

"I see that you don't remember me… very well then, my name is Usagi Miyamoto, and like I said Leonardo I am a friend, I will not hurt you," the rabbit introduced himself warmly to Leo, making the young turtle less weary of his rescuer.


End file.
